Minerva's Daughter
by DominoRuler
Summary: Minerva had a daughter. She was lost during the war. What happens when a young girl who has had the most awful life experience is seen by McGonagall. There is only one person who can make this girl happy, laugh, or even smile. And he has been taken, or is that person the one who has always been set on killing the girl? Minerva is a full/pure-blood in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Minerva screamed.

"Come on. Come on, Minerva. One more push," Poppy urged.

"I can't," McGonagall breathed.

"One more and it'll be out. Come on," Poppy said. She looked to the father for support.

He nodded. His love had already killed his hand. He went over to her and whispered things in her ear. Minerva pushed one more time and he continued to whisper things. The father had blue eyes and dirty blond hair.

Poppy took the baby and bundled it up. "It's a girl," she said over her shoulder to the exhausted mother.

Oskar took his baby girl from Poppy. He looked at her. She was purely beautiful. Green, curious eyes. "Well, she can't be yours. She has curious eyes and your a cat. Curiosity plus cats don't mix," he reminded. Minerva laughed and held out her arms. Oskar put the child in her arms. "What are we going to name her? Hmm, Minnie?"

But Minerva didn't hear him. She was too lost in her daughter's deep green eyes. They were sea green, the kind that make you want to drown in them. Poppy and Oskar saw what was happening and let them be alone. After the door shut, Minerva said something. "Hi there, little one. I'm never going to let anything happen to you. You know my mother is going to try to spoil you rotten. She doesn't know about you yet, though. Oh, I forgot to tell you: I'm your mother and welcome to the outside world," she cooed, still cradling her daughter. McGonagall began to sway and hum, and the little girl's eyes slowly fall, still looking into her daughter's eyes until they fell. She took off her necklace and placed it around the child's neck; it was a metal owl locket type thing with blue eyes. She didn't hear the door open, but she heard it close. She had to look away from her daughter to see a stranger.

A man with slicked back black hair and two dark brown eyes had stepped in. He brought out his wand. "I've already cast a spell on your friends; their not dead, but they won't be waking up any time soon. Give me the child before I'm forced to do the same to you," he commanded.

Minerva held her daughter close to her. She was too weak to fight him on hand-to-hand, but she was utterly prepared to grab her wand. She over to the table beside the bed and grabbed it. It was, sadly, upside down so she had twirl it in her fingers. She wasn't fast enough.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

"Now that was uncalled for," McGonagall said as her wand landed in the man's hand. He said a charm that made Minerva be paralyzed. He took her child from her. "You may have taken my baby, but I will spend every second of every day hunting you down for her," she murmered.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on you ever seeing me or the child ever again," he said. When he set her wand on the bedside table and left the room, the charm broke; Minerva could move again.

She pulled her sheets aside and laid her feet on the ground just as Poppy walked in. "Oh no you don't. Oskar is already going after him. You need to rest," she said gently.

Just then, everything sunk in and Minerva began to cry. Poppy simply hugged her, holding her close and asked her in again. McGonagall stopped when they heard a pop and Poppy went to the window. What she saw caused her to cover her mouth as she had a horrified expression. McGonagall demanded what it was, but the medi-witch didn't answer until she threatened to get out of bed to see what it had been. "Oskar... is... dead," Poppy breathed.

Minerva began to cry all over again. Poppy went over and tried her very best to comfort.

Albus had flooed in so he could see the child, only to see the crying. He gave Poppy a questioning look and she mouthed 'later'. Then, an idea popped into Poppy's head. She brought out her wand and pulled out a memory. She flung it to Albus who caught with his wand. He went into the next room, brought out the house's pensieve, and used it. He walked back into the room and Minerva and asleep in the bed. Though she had red eyes, she looked peaceful. Albus assumed she was dreaming of the child. Through the pensieve, he had seen her green eyes. They had been beautiful.

Over the summer, Minerva had regained most of herself and didn't cry every time she woke up. She went back to teaching and nobody suspected she was still pulling herself together.

**This is my first chapter.**

**I'M SO EXCITED! **

**Okay tell me if you want to see it in someone's perspective. If so, who's? **

**As you have probably guessed, the child is going to be in the next chapter.**

* * *

**Comment~~~**  
** ~~~Vote~~**


	2. The Little Orphanage Girl

**11 years later**

Potter's first year had been alright. It was nearing the end of summer. The headmaster, the deputy headmistress, and Poppy decided to go to the muggle world for a couple days. Just a couple, maybe less. They were in the park behind a bush eating a picnic Minerva had made. A group of kids came to the park as well. There was one adult with them. She told them to go to off and play.

A little shy girl came there way. She had her head down and she was clutching a book. She black hair was put in a bun in the middle of the back of her head, but her bangs cover half her face; one green eyes is still showing on the other half. Her clothes were a basic pair of ripped jeans, a white shirt with a fairy with blue wings on top, and blue shoes. She stopped right in front of the bush they were behind. She turned around and slumped down cross-leged. She brought out her book and put on some small violet glasses similar to Albus's. She seemed to be so lost in her book, she didn't notice a brown hair, brown-eyed boy walk up to her. He had on a designer pair of jeans, shirt, and shoes.

"Hey, geek freak," he stated. The girl didn't even look up. "Oh look Madeline's deaf. And a coward, too. Ha! It makes so much sense that you're in an orphanage. Who would want you? Apparently not even you're own mother."

Madeline didn't acknowledge him, but tears did begin to prick at her eyes. He was poking a soft spot. "What do I care, huh, Anton? Whoever they are -or were- are probably happy. So, go away. You have no reasoning to have your placement anywhere near me," she whispered with a tiny accent, still not even looking up.

Anton opened his mouth to speak, but another boy walked up behind him. "She said go. So beat it," the boy commanded. Anton walked off.

Madeline finally looked up when the boy shooed Anton off. He had blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans. His gray shoes were Nike.

She gave him a silent question.

"Their new. I got donated some money," he answered.

"You should've bought food." Madeline looked back down at her book.

"I would have made you eat some," he replied mischievously.

"Food's the next best thing." She said it like she didn't want food; her accent was stronger now.

The boy grabbed her bookmark, stuffed it in her book, and closed it. Then, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up, book still in her hand. "Come on." He began to drag her behind the bush, but they didn't glance in the professors' direction.

Upon instinct, McGonagall had turned her cat form. Something told her to follow them two. She turned and looked at Dumbledore and Poppy. They nodded telling her that were okay with it and they understood she needed to do it. McGonagall went after the children until she was at the top of a slope that led into some woods. She just watched the two interact.

* * *

Madeline's Pov.

Out the corner of my eye, I saw a beautiful cat when Sebastian was pulling me behind a bush. He let go of my hand and practically flew down the slope. He picked up a random stick. I continued to walk, but stopped when I reached the base. That was when I realized I hadn't taken off my glasses, but I didn't care. "This is my wand," he said.

I could tell he was messing with me so I played along. "Okay. So where's your spell book?" I laughed.

He pouted. The bottom lip was sticking out and all. "I have to have a spell book?"

I laughed again. "Yes, dummy. How else are you going to learn spells?"

"I'll memorize them. Here, I'll do some in alphabetical order:

Abracadabra!"

I laughed at him.

"Bipity-Bopity-Boo!"

I laughed set him again.

"Crucio!"

I started a laugh, but it was cut short by a sharp pain in my chest. I grabbed my necklace and fell to my knees. I inhaled sharply trying to get some air, but it only made me feel like I had been stabbed with a thousand needles in my lungs. I was starting to pass out. Black spots danced upon my eyes. The last thing that I saw when I had my eyes open was a woman. My eyes grew heavy and I close them and did my best to stay awake. That didn't last long. I heard a woman's voice telling me to relax and that I was safe. Then, I let sleep wash over me.

* * *

Minerva's Pov.

I was at the top of the hill and the boy picked up a stick. He said it was his wand and it looked like a real wand. It was black and had a dull, pointed end. Madeline just laughed and asked where his spell book was. She explained why he needed one after he asked. He started shouting out random spells. That is, before he cast the torture curse. She fell and her glasses came off.

I ran down the slope, still in cat form. I jumped over the fallen Madeline, turned human in mid air, and brought out my wand. I couldn't do magic outside the wizarding world, but I could block his attacks against me.

"Get away from the wrench you call a daughter!" The man's polyjuice potion wore off at that moment. It was the man who stole Madeline when she was younger.

"Daughter?" I breathed, happy to have found her. He threw a spell at me which I deflected.

I mind messaged Dumbledore and told him to bring Poppy to help with Madeline. A few seconds later, they arrived. Poppy went to Madeline and Dumbledore came beside me. He brought out his wand. The man was instantly gone. He had used a spell so he was still alive.

I remembered Madeline; we walked over to her and Poppy. She had the young girl's head in her lap and her glasses and book in one of her hands. Madeline seemed tense, like she had her guard up. Poppy whispered, "Calm down. Relax. You're safe now. It's okay." She drew out the 'okay'. The girl relaxed as she fell asleep.

I braced myself. So did Poppy as she held onto Madeline. Dumbledore Apparited us to the medical wing of the castle. It was empty because it was summer. We set Madeline on a bed and Poppy ran some spells. She sighed in relief. "The girl is going to be fine. She just needs some rest and to stay in bed for about 3-6 days," Poppy reeled off.

"Why so long? I've never heard of someone having to stay in bed for almost a week," I informed.

"It hit her harder than a normal one. The man was angrier than he shouldn't been."

I looked shamefully. I put my hands together. "That's my fault. If I had not followed, she-"

"Would be dead," Dumbledore finished. I looked up at him and saw the twinkle in his eye.

Poppy went toward the fireplace. "Maybe you can take her to Diagon Alley to get a wand and some books and clothes. Just make sure she gets rest," she commanded. She stepped in and grabbed some powder.

"Where are you going?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I need some supplies. Diagon Alley." She threw the floo powder down and was engulfed with green flames.

Dumbledore looked at me. Then he looked at Madeline and nodded. "I'll leave you two alone." And with that, he left.

I turned to Madeline. She looked peaceful in her sleep. I smiled, turned into a cat and got on her chest. I had one thought before going to sleep. _'I'm sorry.'_

* * *

No One's Pov.

Madeline woke up in a strange room; her hair was down. She was about to sit up, but felt extra weight on her chest. She looked down to see the beautiful cat she had seen in the park. Madeline smiled, lifted it up, and set it in her lap after she crossed her legs. She looked around and saw she was in some sort of infirmary. She saw her glasses and book on a bedside table. There was a pain in her chest, but she still bent over and grabbed them.

What had happened rushed back into her memory. She pushed it to the back of her mind and read her book; her hair fell, but she didn't mind. Madeline didn't hear the door open or close which made Dumbledore curious. He cleared his throat. The cat woke up and Madeline looked up, her black bangs still covering her left eye. "Oh, my apologies," she said, her accent clear as a crystal. Dumbledore nodded and his eyes landed on the cat. He raised an eyebrow. Madeline filled his gaze "Is she yours? She's quite beautiful."

"No. No. She doesn't have an owner," he clairified. "She likes to be wild."

The cat stood up. She jumped off the bed and turned into her human form. Madeline shot against the bed post. "Sorry," McGonagall said to her. Madeline sat in her normal position again. McGonagall turned to Dumbledore. "I do _not_ like to be wild."

"You're right. You _love_ to be wild."

They got into a full argument. That is, before green fire shot up in the fireplace. A woman walked out. Madeline scooted to the edge of the bed, a little scared.

"Poppy! Tell him I do not like to be wild," McGonagall demanded.

"You want me to lie?" Poppy wondered teasingly. McGonagall groaned. Poppy went in her office and placed the things she had brought in there. She turned to Madeline when she came back out. "Ohhhh, we've frightened her," the medi-witch declared. They all faced her and she hid behind her hair, not liking being the center of attention.

McGonagall smiled at her daughter's shyness. She walked over to Madeline, green robe dragging after her. "You should really get in the center of the bed before you fall off," she advised. Madeline had been looking in her lap; still not looking up, she scooted over. Madeline slightly looked up to see who she was pointing at. "Okay. I suppose we should start simple. My name is McGonagall. That is Dumbledore. And she is Madame Pomfrey," McGonagall explained.

"M-Madeline," she stuttered. She looked into McGonagall's green eyes.

"Well, Madeline. Welcome to Hogwarts. Before we say what that is, you better know something. You're a witch," Dumbledore stated.

Poppy lightly smacked him on the shoulder. "Way to blurt it out," she muttered.

"Thank you," he replied, no sarcasm in his voice.

* * *

**Comment~~~**  
** ~~~Vote~~~**


	3. Magical Dreams Or Magic And Dreams

Madeline looked at McGonagall. "A witch? Like flys on a broomstick? Casts hexes? Fictional?" she reeled with a small smile.

Her smile faded as fast as it came because in her mind, Madeline could imagine Sebastian:

_"You forgot the warts. How could you forget the warts?" he demanded. _  
_Madeline would playfully smack him upside the head. "Not everything is a clichè!"_

"-eline. Madeline!" McGonagall demanded. She was sitting on the bed in front of the younger girl, hands on her shoulders.

Madeline shook her thoughts away and focused on McGonagall. She realized she had been clutching her necklace as she had when she experienced the earlier pain. The moment Madeline looked at her, McGonagall let her arms drop.

"Are you alright?" she wondered searching her daughter's expressionless face for a clue of what had occurred.

Madeline nodded. "Yeah, I just... remembered something."

"You looked like you were in pain," McGonagall stubbornly insisted. Madeline shook her head. McGonagall raised her head. "Alright. As I was saying: yes. We can fly on brooms. We aren't fictional otherwise you wouldn't be alive. We can cast spells, but they're not rhymes," she explained.

Madeline nodded, her eyes never leaving the older woman. McGonagall gave the young girl a moment to process this new information. Madeline was interested in what McGonagall was saying. But by every second she grew more and more tired.

Madeline stifled a yawn, and, apparently, Madame Pomfrey noticed. "Professor. I believe Madeline needs some more rest," the medi-witch declared.

McGonagall looked at Poppy then back at her daughter. She saw exhaustion etched across her face and nodded. McGonagall rose and went to the door with Dumbledore only to turn and face Poppy. "Might I come back later?" she asked. Poppy nodded and went to her office to unpack the supplies had put in there.

* * *

Minerva's Pov.

I turned and saw Madeline fast asleep again. Dumbledore and myself walked through the halls. I had so many thoughts going through my head, but one main one. I finally had my daughter back, and I was never going to let her go again.

A couple hours later found me in my quarters going through my photographs of Oskar. I had none of Madeline, but planned to start. I decided to go to the medical wing of the castle. When I walked I, Poppy gave me a smile, which I returned, and motioned that it was ok to go and visit her. I walked back and saw Madeline on her side, her two hands folded under her head, and a smile on her face. I smile appeared on my face at the sight of it. I moved across the room and sat in the chair next to her bed. Watching her, I fell asleep myself.

I woke up to Madeline moving so much. Her smile was replaced with a frown. Her eyebrows were creased. She was moving about. Madeline was having a nightmare.

* * *

Madeline's Pov.

It turned out I was more tired then I thought. As soon as McGonagall walked away, I laid my head down and instantly I was asleep.

Let me say: when I was really young I had a lot of dreams, but the one I was having just then was my favorite. If anyone woke me up from this one, they'd probably get a pillow thrown at them. They finally leaned never to wake me up.

_My adoptive brothers and myself were walking on a dirt road. They were my first family. _

_To my left was Curtis. He had brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes you will ever see. He was wearing an orange shirt, blue jeans, and a pair black shoes. He had his circular black rimmed glasses on. His black jacket was too big for him so it went lower then it should've been. _

_To my left was my other brother, Marcus. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a green shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of dark green shoes. He had dark sunglasses on. His grey jacket wasn't small enough for him so it went lower than it would've if it fit. _

_I had my black hair down. I was wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, and grey tennis shoes. I had my backpack on. My light brown jacket was made to be longer so it kinda dragged on the ground. _

_We walked into a random back yard and it had a kind of Chucky-Cheese theme to it. It had wak-a-mole, fuseball, and basketball. There were 3 brooms on the side of the fuseball thing. We took the brooms like we knew what we were going. We all ran, jumped, and we were in the air, flying. Right as a touched the ground, the scene changed [wait a minute... this isn't a part of my favorite dream :( ]. _

_I was alone in a room with a lot of mirrors. A man appeared in one of them and it was reflected in the rest. Well, it was his back. "Where is she?" he demanded of someone. The someone he was facing. _

_"I'll never tell you," the voice replied. It sounded familiar. _

_"Well then. If you won't tell me, you're useless. AVABRA KEDAVRA!" A body fell down. I recognized the face at once. My first father of my first family. His brown hair was oily and his blue eyes lost their light. _

_"Dad!" I screamed. _

_The man turned around, but his face was hidden in the cloak. "Well. Well. I suppose he was useful. Come here." He made a grab at me, but I turned and ran. "I've been looking for you for over 8 years. I'll find you." His voice echoed through the halls. _

_It was practically a maze of mirrors. Finally, I saw the door. I went to it and threw it open. Right outside was a graveyard. Then I saw it. A person. I ran to them. As I got closer I saw who it was. My first mother of my first family. "Mom! Mom, we have to leave. Now!" I begged. _

_She bent down to my height. Her brown hair was in a braid and her chocolate brown eyes were dull. "Madeline. Go. He's looking for you. Go!" _

_I nodded and ran behind a large gravestone. I saw everything. The man in the cloak came out. "Where is she?" he bellowed. _

_"You will never find her." _

_He yelled. "You're all useless! AVABRA KEDAVRA!" _

_My mother fell to the ground. "No!" I ran to her. "No. You left me once don't do it again," I begged. The light left her eyes. _

_The man snatched me up and made me face him. _

"Madeline. Madeline!"

_I ignored the voice and tried to hit the man, whos face I still couldn't seed, to get him away from me. _

I shot up, tears streaming down my face and blurring my eyes, and someone grabbed at me. "No! No! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" I screamed. I hit them, apparently in the chest, repeatedly. It was dark.

"Hey. Hey. You're safe now. Nothing is going to hurt you." They pulled me closer in what seemed to be a hug. I stopped hitting them, mostly because I couldn't. My arms were together and I was pressed up against someone. They were strong, stopping me from pulling away, probably so I couldn't hit them. "You're okay," the voice reassured.

"M-McGonagall?" I wondered.

"Yes." I stopped trying to hit her and brought my arms out and hugged her it was back.

Even though I didn't know her very well, I snuggled into her hold. "Don't say it. Don't say it," I whispered, partly hoping she couldn't hear it. She did.

"Don't say what?"

"A-Avabra K-K-Kedavra," I whispered in her chest.

"How do you know that curse?"

"I-It... I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. I really want to figure out how you knew it though. Can we talk later?"

I turned my head so my ear was on McGonagall's chest, not my forehead, and nodded. I was more calm now, but sleep isn't the same as rest. I was even more exhausted now.

"Wanna scoot over so I can get it?" I could tell she was halfway teasing, but let go of her long enough to scoot over. McGonagall slid in and laid down. I looked at the grandfather clock. _'10:48'._

She used magic to change into her night dress and me into a nightgown as well. I waited until she was comfortable -because I respect my elders- and she nodded to me with a small smile. I was still scared and breathing hard so I placed head on her chest again. She didn't seem to mind -which I didn't know why because I would- and began to stroke my hair. I didn't mind either. It reminded me of my first mother of my first family. I don't know if McGonagall meant to, but she started humming. I let it sooth me to sleep and this time I didn't have a dream. It was just that humming. It was familiar, but where from?

* * *

**Comment~~~**  
** ~~~Vote~~~**

**I need a hand with my future chapters. Who do you think Madeline should go out with? Draco Malfoy or Neville Longbottom?**


	4. The Key

No One's Pov.

Minerva woke up and Madeline was still on her chest. She smiled down at the girl. Madeline looked so... peaceful. Which was good considering last night she looked the exact opposite, and she needed some real sleep.

After about 5 minutes of watching her, Minerva decided to get up. She gently lifted Madeline up and set her down on the bed. She stirred in her sleep, but stayed asleep. McGonagall transfigured into her robe. Minerva went to the Grand Hall to eat breakfast and saw Snape, Hagrid, Poppy, and Dumbledore at the table. They seemed to be passing something around.

Hagrid smiled when he saw Minerva. "Didn' know ya would let some'in' like 'is get put on a phota." Poppy shhh-ed him and playfully smacked him on the arm since she couldn't reach his shoulder.

Minerva sat in her seat and held out her hand. Hagrid handed over a photo. It was a picture of Minerva and Madeline and how they had been that morning. Madeline had been on on her chest and Minerva was leaning her head on the younger girl's head. Minerva's eyes widened. "Please tell me there are no copies," she begged.

"Nope."

"Good." Minerva put the picture in her robe pocket.

"Minerva," Poppy whined, "you're taking the fun out of it. Your probably going to burn the picture."

"I am not. This is going to be my first picture of Madeline. I'm most definitely going to keep it."

McGonagall got two plates and went back to the medical wing. When she walked in, she saw Madeline still asleep. She looked at the clock. '_9:00 A.M'._ McGonagall walked over and set the plates down. She sat next to Madeline and shook her shoulder gently.

Madeline's eyes slowly opened. She looked wonderful. "Hi," she whispered. "Sorry about freaking out last night. And hitting you."

"It's okay. You were scared, and rightfully so. You heard the killing curse... in a dream," McGonagall explained.

She handed Madeline her plate. But Madeline looked confused. "I don't understand. I didn't do anything."

"What?" McGonagall laughed.

"I've always been taught you don't get anything you didn't earn. I didn't do anything so I shouldn't get anything."

"We don't have such a tradition here." Madeline still looked uncertain. McGonagall leaned forward, placed a hand on Madeline's, and worked with what she had. "You did do something. You didn't die upon hearing a curse," she explained.

Madeline tilted her head to the side, contemplating. "It's not something that we normally do, but... I suppose it fits."

McGonagall smiled when Madeline began to eat. It was hesitant, but food was put into her stomach. McGonagall began to eat hers also. She brought out two goblets from the bedside table's cabinet. "What would you like?" she asked, placing the cups on the bedside table. Again, Madeline was confused. "...To drink."

Madeline gave her a 'duh' look. "How...? Their empty." McGonagall brought out her wand and Madeline facepalmed. "Sorry. Still not used to it." Her accent was becoming more and more pronounced.

"It's alright. It is a lot to take in. I know."

"Can you make sweet tea?"

McGonagall nodded and tapped the rim with her wand. It was instantly filled up. Madeline's eyes grew wide and she leaned forward. McGonagall smiled at her, then she realized she had smiled more in the past few days then she had all summer! McGonagall took hers and motioned for Madeline to do the same. She obeyed. They 'clincked' together and Madeline laughed. "I want to take you somewhere today," McGonagall mentioned. Madeline stared at her intently as she had when Minerva was explaining witches and wizards. It showed she had the girl's full attention. "There's a place where you can get your wand, new clothes -which you badly need- and your school books. If you want to go here, that is." McGonagall wondered why she was so nervous.

"Are you saying I smell?"

"No, Madeline-"

"Maddie," she interrupted. McGonagall stopped and looked at the girl with a surprised look. "Me hitting you was more than saying you earned calling me Maddie. If we get far enough, you'll get to cash me Mad or maybe Mads. Which ever you prefer." She took a sip. "And. I was messing with you about the smelling thing."

"Maddie. We talked about this. You didn't mean to hit me. You had just woken up from a nightmare and wasn't sure what was going on," she explained.

"I'm actually surprised you didn't hit me back," Maddie murmered into her cup.

"Why would I hit you?"

Madeline closed her eyes and sighed. She pushed her bangs back and McGonagall saw a cut just below her eyes and a little... make-up? It was wearing off and there was a little black and blue underneath.

McGonagall set her cup and plate down. "Oh my..." She hopped onto the bed next to Madeline and pushed all her hair back, slightly touching her make-up which made Maddie wince. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Madeline scooted to the other side of the bed. "So, what's this school about? You were talking about it before I changed the subject?" she wondered.

"Do you want to come here? To Hogwarts?"

"I don't know. No one has told me what it is."

"Right. Well it's full name is 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. We teach you defense against the dark arts, potions, history, and other things. Do you think you might be interested in something like that?"

"I believe so, but how would I even get in?"

"You let me take care of that." She looked away for a moment. "I wish her father would've left a better clue about the key," she muttered to herself.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but who's father? If you don't mind me asking."

McGonagall sighed. "I suppose I have tell you sometime. _Your_ father. He left a clue on how to find the key to his vault; the vault he left you. I can't seem to figure it out. He was a Ravenclaw so he's clever. Perhaps he passed some cleverness onto you. Here's the clue." She handed Madeline a note.

_'My daughter and love,_

_ The fact that you are reading this means I've left and can't come back. Do not fret. I have left something for you, my child, in my vault which is now yours. I know this might be difficult, but please try to understand. You are and have the heart of my and your mother's love. Within the wisest, is the open passage opener._  
_ My love, knowing you had been the best years of my life and I'm sorry I can't share them with our daughter. I hate having to leave you, but am glad as not to see your heartbroken face as you read this. I shall forever live within our creation._

_ With all my love,_  
_ Oskar Milner._

Madeline read it again and again. "Well I think I figured it out. Only because I've had it all my life and have never been able to open it, but I think I can now." Madeline pulled out her owl necklace. "You said key, and a 'passage opener' is a key. 'Within the wisest'. I can't think of anything more wiser then an owl." She pulled open the locket-like part. A magic sphere was formed in midair. Inside it was a key. After a few seconds, Madeline closed the necklace."I'm sorry. It's just too weird."

McGonagall nodded in understanding. "Anyways, since you want to come, we need to get you a wand, the proper books, robes... oh we'll get you what you need," she explained.

"Thank you, professor McGonagall. You've really been a help to me and I know you don't have to," Madeline said, her accent as clear as day. She was suppressing the urge to hug the woman again, knowing it would be inappropriate.

McGonagall stood up. "I'll be back in a moment," she stated. Madeline nodded and McGonagall flicked her wand and a hairbrush appeared on the bedside table. Again, Maddie nodded. She picked up the hairbrush and brushed her hair.

McGonagall left the room and went to the professors' 'lounge'. "Poppy, I was wondering if I could take Maddie and go to Diagon Alley?" she questioned.

"Maddie? She lets you call her that? Hmm. Yes. You may, but don't stay out too long," she commanded, looking up from her book.

"Yes, mom," she teased.

"This isn't a teasing matter. If she stays out too long, the girl will be in some pain left over by the Crucio."

"Okay. How long do you suppose? I mean, if she's anything like me, she'll say she's fine when she isn't." _Gryffindor pride,_ she thought. _At least, I hope she's a Gryffindor. Maybe the sorting hat will see past her shyness. There has to be bravery hidden behind it. There has to._

Poppy thought about it for a moment. She nodded. "Possibly. So about two hours. Three at most."

McGonagall nodded and went back to the medical wing. She saw Madeline's back to her as she put her hair in a bun. It wasn't too tight, but want going to fall out either. McGonagall cleared her throat.

Madeline turned around and saw the professor. "I can't seem to be able to find my clothes," she explained.

"How'd you know Madame Pomfrey would allow it?"

"I didn't until you walked in with a smile. I wanted to put my hair up anyway."

McGonagall understood and transfigured her newly cleaned clothes with the list of items she'll be needing. She smiled graciously and grabbed her clothes, leaving the list on the table. She looked at McGonagall confused. "Restroom?" The older woman pointed. Madeline nodded and walked to the restroom.

McGonagall sat down on the bed. She picked up and list and read over it again and again even though she wrote it. She read it so she didn't have to think. Think about how she missed raising her daughter. Think about the marks on her face -though she would look at those later. Or even think about Oskar and his perfect smile.

Madeline walked back out and simply leaned on the doorway, watching McGonagall's green eyes scan the list. The younger girl assumed since it was her signature, she wrote it and was making sure she didn't miss anything. After a few more moments, Madeline cleared her throat. McGonagall looked up and handed her the jacket she had had in her backpack. "Thanks," she said as she threw on her black jacket.

McGonagall walked over to the fireplace and beckoned Maddie to follow. "Now, here's how we floo..."

* * *

**Comment~~~**  
** ~~~Vote~~~**


	5. The Wand Chooses The Witch

Madeline appeared in Diagon Alley just outside Gringotts followed by McGonagall. The second she walked out of the fireplace, McGonagall walked towards Madeline. "Are you okay?" She wanted to make sure the pain hadn't come back sooner then expected.

"Yes, fine. You know, that looked so natural. The way you walked out immediately," Madeline said, accent showing still. She was fine and McGonagall knew it.

They walked in Gringotts; no one even looked up and it was empty except for the goblins. Madeline opened the necklace. Luckily, it didn't make sound and wasn't bright. She reached in the sphere and pulled out the silver key. It had an elegant 'M' on the handle. Madeline closed the necklace and the sphere vanished. She stayed close to McGonagall as they walked to the front desk.

McGonagall cleared her throat and patiently waited. The old goblin slowly looked up. The professor leave forward and said, "Oskar Milner's vault."

The goblin held out his hand and McGonagall looked at Madeline. She gave McGonagall the key who gave the goblin the key. He inspected it and led them to the vault.

"Lamp, please. Key, please. Lamp, please," the goblin requested every now and again.

The door was opened and there was gold and silver and bronze. Madeline got wide-eyed. McGonagall looked at her. "This is yours," she said. "From your father." She pushed Madeline in, and got glared at. McGonagall turned around as not to watch what the girl grabbed. Madeline grabbed a couple gold coins, a few silver, and and a bit of bronze. She pulled out her baggie and put them in it. She walked around wondering what the something was that he had left for her. Then Madeline saw it. She walked over and gently put it in her backpack.

Madeline walked out. "Done already? I don't see a dent in there," McGonagall teased. Madeline slightly smiled and nodded. The goblin locked the door back and handed the key back to Madeline.

* * *

Madeline's Pov.

We left Gringotts, and not a moment too soon. That place was starting to creep me out. Though at the door, where no one looked up, I put the key back in the sphere; I never took the necklace off anyway. I followed professor McGonagall all over.

First we went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and got me the three black work robes, then went to another place and got me some much needed clothes. After there, it was Flourish and Blott's bookstore and got the school required books. McGonagall asked me which animal I wanted: a cat, a toad, or an owl.

"I think I'll stick with an owl. Don't get me wrong. I love cats, but I have bad memories with them," I said.

She smiled at me. Then, led me to Eeylops Owl Emporium. I got a beautiful light brown owl with dark brown spots on its wings and back. It had a black beak; she wasn't mean. She, as I recently found out, loved to be pet up the bridge if her beak. I also got owl food, of course, and the necessities: owl brush, cleaning things, ect, ect, ect. McGonagall led me to the next and, hopefully final, shop. Ollivander's Wand Shop. A small amount of pain began to grow in my chest. We went up to the store, but McGonagall stopped me at the entrance.

* * *

Minerva's Pov.

"He can be a little... different. Don't take a wand unless he hands it to you. If he asks a question, he's directing it to me. Don't worry. He's excellent at his job," I reeled off. She silently nodded.

We walked in and saw a man, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. "Ah, Minerva. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Mr. Garrick Ollivander. Madeline, here, needs a wand. She's similar to Mr. Potter: raised in the muggle world, didn't know a thing about wizardry," I replied, hoping he would see the similarities between us.

He did. "Why do you look familiar?" he wondered of her. Ollivander looked at me and I glanced at her to give him a hint. He understood. "When?"

"10-12. No knowledge of it," I said, meaning Madeline had no knowledge of who I was too her.

"Ah. I see. Hmm." Garrick turned his attention to Madeline. "How about...?" He went off into his wands, and came back. He laid three wands' boxes on his desk only to snatch two of them up. He put them back and handed Madeline the wand out the box he had left out. She slowly took it from his grasp. "Well? FLICK it."

Madeline looked startled, but obeyed. I had backed up just in case. She flicked the wand and a vase behind Garrick broke. She put it back on his desk.

He walked off once more and came back with two more boxes. They both turned out to be duds. But Ollivander was stubborn and was not about to give up. When he was in the back, I heard him. "It couldn't. Well if she's like Mr. Potter?" I heard him reason with himself. He came out with one more.

"I'd rather not break anything else," she told him.

"Just give it a try, please. You must remember, **the wand chooses the witch**. This is a Veela hair wand core and Willow for the wand wood."

I gasped and took a step forward to stop her, but Ollivander shot me a look that stopped me on my tracks and I stepped back.

He handed it to her, and she, again, slowly took if from his grasp. It was dark brown, had a gold spiral at the handle, and was about 5 ½ inches long. Madeline's hairclip came out and her hair started floating around her as if she were underwater; the clip was floating too. It was hers. If she got hurt by it, I would gladly go to Azkaban for the murder of Garrick Ollivander.

"Thank you." She paid and we left.

* * *

**What magical item did Oskar leave Madeline? Who do you think Madeline should go out with? Please comment. I'm starting to think I'm writing to myself.**

**Comment~~~**

**~~~Vote~~~**


	6. Not The Whole Truth

Minerva's Pov.

We flooed her supplies into my quarters. We flooed back the Hogwarts and not a moment too soon. Just as we walked out, Madeline doubled over, looking like she was grasping at her chest. "Poppy!" I yelled. She looked like her knees were about to buckle, so I supported her.

Poppy barged through the doors. "What is...? Oh dear. I told you not to stay out too long!" she yelled at me. I shot her a look and she helped me get Madeline to the bed she had been staying in. Poppy ran into her office, brewed something up, and came back out. "Drink this," she commanded. Madeline did as she was told, still sitting up. "Now lie back." Madeline opened her mouth to object, but Poppy silenced her with a look. "You're about to get tired. Very tired."

Just as the words left Poppy's mouth, Madeline yawned, but didn't lay down. I put a hand on her shoulder. "Lay down, dear." Madeline didn't looked like she was going to argue, but like she was trying to figure out something. "What is it?" I asked.

"Will-will you stay with me?"

I smiled and nodded. Madeline laid down and instantly fell asleep. Her hair was down and got in her face when she put her head on the pillow. I pushed it back with my middle finger. I looked at Poppy who looked like she was contemplating. "What?" I asked.

She pushed her thoughts back and looked at. "Are you going to tell her? Who she is? Who you are _to_ her?" she asked. She bit her bottom lip.

I watched Madeline unconsciously lean into my hand which was on the side of her head. "I don't know. I think she has a right to know, but she's still taking in the fact that she's a witch. Poppy, you should've seen her in Mr. Ollivander's Wand Shop... Madeline was frightened of what she plus the wands could do. Of breaking anything. And _her_ wand isn't going to make it any easier."

"What is her wand?"

"Veela hair and Willow wood."

"He actually gave that deadly combination to someone?"

"Yes. And that someone is my daughter."

"If that's the case... how powerful is Madeline?"

I shrugged, then looked at her. "I'll be right back," I told her.

"But you said you'd stay with her."

"I will. I have to fill out her paper work and get her old school grades though. I'm going to bring them back here," I explained. Poppy nodded telling me she would watch Madeline. I wondered, '_how much harm could being gone for a minute be?'_

* * *

Madeline's Pov.

I feel asleep as soon as I touched the pillow.

At first, nothing. Then...

_I was walking in a tunnel that I'd walked a million and one times if I didn't want to get hit, but I'd only go back and get beat by the mistress of the orphanage. McGonagall turned a corner and looked at me. A small smile appeared on my face. "McGonagall," I said. _

_I walked over and stood beside McGonagall. Then she walked away. I followed her, but she stopped and faced me. "Don't follow me. I'm trying to get away from you," she spat out. _

_I knew I looked taken aback. "You said you'd stay with me." _

_She laughed. "And you believed me?" _

_I nodded. _

_"Everyone you've ever known as left you: you're biological mother, your biological father, you're first family, Sebastian, and now me. When will you learn? You were born to be alone. No one is ever going to care about you or really ever stay. So get used to it." _

_I took a step back. "My first family didn't mean to leave me. Our car slipped on ice." _

_"You know as well as I, they never messed up when it came to driving. They did that on purpose. So they could get away... from you. M___e, I've tried to leave you. Now I will. I don't want to be near you.___ Now on to Sebastian. He tried to torture you and eventually kill you.__"_

_I shook my head. "No. Your lying. No. No! No! NO!" _

Someone was shaking me. "Madeline. Madeline, it was just a dream. It was just a dream," a familiar stern, female voice repeated. My legs were over the side of the bed.

It was McGonagall. I hugged her. "You said... you said you were going to leave. Then you... you said everyone I've ever known has left me. You were right. You were right," I whispered.

McGonagall hugged me back. She got on the bed beside me. "Calm down," she murmured into my ear. "You really do have bad nightmares, huh?" I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. "Well. It was just a nightmare. I assume it was from not having anything in your stomach."

"No. I'm not hungry." I shook my head. I looked at the grandfather clock. _2:49 P.M._

McGonagall looked at me. "I want to show you something." I watched her pull out a board. It appeared to be chess. Chess? But I already know how to play chess. I watched her set the board up. Then she said, "Knight to A6."

It moved... on its own. "That is so cool. But why having it move magically when you can do it with your hands?"

"If you set it up right, it will attack an opposite piece, too. I assume it's so you know if your opponent cheated. They would have to say where to move rather then distract you and move it. And the pieces won't move if it isn't your turn, anyway." I smiled. "Wanna try?"

I nodded. We got into a full game. I kept putting my hand up to move it, but put it back down when I remembered. McGonagall laughed with me most of the time. McGonagall won. We had a blast. And then, it was dinner time. "Could I go with you?"

"Madame Pomfrey would have my head. Isn't that right, Pomfrey?"

"Yes, I would," she called from her office. Pomfrey walked out and came over to us.

"Ugh. I can't keep just sitting here," I complained. Then, I was shocked with myself. I never used to do that. Then, I was ashamed.

I dipped my head and Pomfrey seemed to have noticed. "Pouting isn't going to work, young lady. You remember what happened last time you got up."

"Yes ma'am. I wasn't pouting. I assure you."

* * *

No One's Pov.

Madeline was closing up again. McGonagall didn't like it, but there was nothing she could do. She went, got Madeline's food, talked a bit with the other teachers, came back, and gave Madeline her food. "I know you have a social life. Go talk with the teachers," she said. McGonagall was about to argue, but Madeline added one word. "Please."

McGonagall nodded and left. She didn't want to look like she cared about the girl anymore than another student. Even though she did. McGonagall knew she cared about Madeline and didn't resist it. She wanted to care about her.

McGonagall went into the Grand Hall and ate with the rest of the teachers. They joked, laughed, and Snape even gave a little smile.

"So, why aren't you in the hospital wing with Madeline?" Dumbledore asked.

"She would be, if Madeline hadn't practically kicked her out," Poppy laughed.

McGonagall finished her paperwork. All she needed now Dumbledore's permission, which she got. Madeline could come to Hogwarts officially.

* * *

McGonagall went back and Madeline asked her what she knew about her father.

McGonagall told her he was a Ravenclaw which is why he was so cryptic. She told the girl what he looked like, and that he was a pure-blood but didn't let that make him stuck up. She told her how he loved her mother so much and how he sacrificed himself to get Madeline back.

Then Madeline asked what she knew about her mother.

McGonagall told her her mother was a Gryffindor. She told the girl personal things that 'she only knew because her mother was a Gryffindor' and McGonagall was the Gryffindor house's head. She told Madeline that her mother was a pure-blood too, but wasn't stuck up either. She told Madeline how much she loved her and her father.

McGonagall wanted to know personal information about Madeline so she asked.

Madeline told McGonagall what her favorite color was. What her favorite animal was ect. ect. ect. She wondered why the Gryffindor head wanted to know these, but didn't question it.

Madeline only had to stay one more night in the hospital wing.

* * *

**Comment~~~**

**~~~Vote~~~**


	7. Sorting And Snape's Office

No One's Pov.

The train arrived and Madeline was so excited. Don't get her wrong, she loved staying with McGonagall, but she wanted to hang out with some kids her own age. The first years were walking up the stairs and Madeline slipped in beside a red headed girl.

"Hi. I'm Ginny Weasley." She held out her hand.

"Madeline Macani." She took Ginny's hand and shook it.

They lined up. McGonagall explained how it was going to work and called the first name...

After quite a few names, they got to the M's. "Madeline Macani."

Madeline walked up and sat on the chair. McGonagall set the hat on her head. "Hmm. Well you are difficult. Let's see. Bravery covered up shyness. It can be uncovered. Sometimes acts before thinking, but mostly thinks before. Able to brace yourself, aren't you? Yes. You've got a strong will. Hmmmm. GRYFFINDOR!"

McGonagall smiled and lifted the hat off the practically dancing Madeline. She went to the table and watched the rest of the ceremony. There was a Slytherin named Theodore Nott. A Ravenclaw named Padma Patil. A Hufflepuff named Zacharias Smith. And Ginny got Gryffindor. Madeline and Ginny sat together, giggling and taking about some experiences they had had.

Just before the feast ended, McGonagall motioned for Madeline to come out for a moment. "Congratulations. Madeline, I was wondering what you thought about these two boys who used a magic car to get here because they missed the train, but they were seen." By non-wizards she meant. Madeline tilted her head to the side. "I want to know what you think I should do."

"Why are you asking me?"

"I just want to know your opinion. Should I expel then or not. Their loyal students who saved Hogwarts last year."

"Sounds to me like you've already decided not to expel them."

Madeline smiled. The feast ended and McGonagall left Madeline to go to her house.

"What was that ask about?" a second year girl Madeline had just met, Hermione, asked.

"Nothing to worry about."

"Oh look another half-blood or mud-blood polluting the school," a platinum blonde guy asked.

"What's a half-blood or mud-blood?" Madeline asked Hermione.

"A mud-blood is a muggle-born. It's when you have two muggle parents. A half-blood is when you either have two half blood parents, or one muggle parent."

"What are muggles?"

"Non-wizards. Mortals."

"I don't get it. Both of my biological parents are -what's the word- pure-bloods," Madeline said, genuinely confused.

Hermione got wide-eyed. "You're a pure-blood?" she asked, louder than she intended. Madeline nodded and they began to walk to the Gryffindor house.

The blonde kid pushed his way through the crowd, but wasn't fast enough. He only saw the girls black hair flowing after her. "I'm Draco Malfoy," he said.

That got the girl to turn around. She looked him over. "Madeline Macani." She turned around and continued to walk with Hermione.

"I'm a muggle-born, and you're a pure-blood. So if you don't want to be around me, I understand," Hermione said.

"I take it there aren't a whole lot of muggle-borns?" Madeline asked. Hermione shook her head. "So it just makes you special. Unique. It makes me want to hang around you more."

Hermione leaned her head on Madeline's shoulder. "If only everyone saw it like you."

* * *

Minerva's Pov.

I watched Madeline acknowledge Malfoy and tell him her name before going to Snape's office.

Dumbledore and I walked to the office and heard part of the yelling. "I assure you that were you in Slytherin, and you fate rested with me... the both of you would be on the train home tonight! As it is-"

Dumbledore spoke up. "They are not."

"Professor Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall," Mr. Potter acknowledged.

Snape stood up straight. He pointed to the boys. "Headmaster... these boys have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry. As such-"

We both already knew. "I am well aware of our bylaws, Severus... having written quite a few of them myself. However, as the head of Gryffindor house... it is professor McGonagall to determine the appropriate action," Dumbledore stated.

The boys looked sad. "We'll go and get our stuff, then," Ron said.

I kept in mind what Madeline had said, and partly hoping these boys might break her out of her shy shell. Plus, I genuinely cared for the boys. "What are you taking about Mr. Weasley?" I asked, messing with them.

"You're going to expel us, aren't you?"

"Not today, Mr. Weasley..." the boys asked at each other "...but I must impress on both of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to you're families tonight, and will both receive detention." They had glum looks on their faces, but understood. They looked to Snape and I swear they were both thinking, _'ha, ha. It's not up to you.'_ I could see the hate in Snape's eyes too.

* * *

I told Ronald Weasley to go to his house and that he best get there before Mr. Potter and myself. We walked and talked.

"Professor McGonagall, what is it?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter, my daughter has recently come to this school. She does not know she is my daughter and is very similar to you: she was raised in the muggle world. I was hoping you could get her to not be so shy and keep her out of trouble. But still not tell her who she is. Her name is Madeline Macani."

"Sure, Professor. I would be happy to." We reached the Fat Lady portrait. "Wattlebird," Harry said and the door opened. I assume that's this year's password.

* * *

~**Comment~~~**  
**~~~Vote~~**~


	8. Classes

You don't have to read this chapter

* * *

On Monday, the first class was Xylomancy in the North Tower. After the introduction and requirements, they were sent to their next class.

Next was Potions with Snape. He wasn't the nicest, but he got the point across. In his introduction, he was a bit stern, but other teachers who weren't, didn't get the work they wanted. "There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few... Who possess, the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper to death." Madeline perked up at this class. After the introduction assignments, and requirements, they were sent to their next class.

After potions was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lockhart. He looked cute, but Madeline saw right past it. Ginny... not so much.

Then, it was Charms Filius Flitwick. After the introduction, requirements, and assignments, it was the end of the day.

On Tuesday, Potions with Snape was first.

Then it was the History of Magic with Professor Binns. "My subject I'd history of magic. I deal with facts, not myths or legends," was the introduction. After the requirements and introduction, there were sent off to their next class.

After that, it was Herbology with Professor Sprout. Herbology is the study of magical and mundane plants and fungi, making it the wizarding equivalent to botany. After introductions and requirements, they were sent to the next class.

The final class was Transfiguration with McGonagall. The introduction was, "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." She said the requirements, gave them their first assignment, and sent them on their way.

On Wednesday, first was Potions. Then, Charms with Filius Flitwick. After that it was Magical Theory twice.

Thursday was Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, then flying (which Madeline was exceedingly good at).

Then, on Friday it was, Herbology, History of Magic, Charms, and then Magical Theory.

Finally on Sunday, Potions twice then Transfiguration twice.

All assignments had to be turned in the next week at the latest and the school didn't accept late work.

* * *

**~~~Comment~~~**

** ~~~Vote~~~**


	9. Pranks And CHRISTMAS

Madeline's Pov.

I, along with all the other years, were in the training room. Lockhart was telling us that Dumbledore finally let him open the club.

I found the Weasley twins and put my arms around their shoulders. "I have a prank proposal," I said.

"We're listening," they said in unison.

"I say whatever spell Snape casts on Lockhart, we add a little Maximus."

They nodded. Snape and Lockhart bowed to each other and swiped their wands to their sides. They walked backwards then faced each other. Snape waved his wand. "Expelliarmus!"

The three of us said one word in unison. "Maximus," we said, aiming at Snape's thin spell. It shot Lockhart across the room. Snape looked at us and I gave him a thumbs up with a smile. He tilted his head with the ends of his lips curling for a moment. Then, he went back to his normal expressionless face.

It was like that every spell we could get on him. Which was often because I had a few classes with him and gave him a few frights. It was hilarious!

* * *

I was finally having a pleasant dream. My second favorite, in fact. Then... "Mads. Mads! Wake up, Mads. It's Christmas."

"Ginny," I whined, throwing my pillow at her. I knew it was her because she was the only one I would allow to call me Mads.

"Come on, Mads. It's Christmas. You're not allowed to be grumpy."

I lifted my head off my pillow. "I'm coming," I called. I threw my legs over the side of the bed. I hauled myself to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my mouth out. I grabbed my hairbrush and put my hair in a braid. I folded it using bobbing pins. (If you've ever seen Frozen, it was like Elsa's at her coronation just black and a longer braid.) I put on my red house coat.

I grabbed my gifts and went into the common room. We all sat down 'round the fire.

Ginny handed out her gifts. She got Ron candy. She got Harry a Quidditch book. She got Hermione a book of spells. She got me a scrapbook and had a few pictures of me and her. I hugged her.

A familiar cat walked in and I assumed Ginny didn't know who it was. She walked over to me and I happily picked her up laid her in my lap. I pet behind her ears. I looked down at her. "You know, I don't think I'm allowed to have another pet other than my owl." She looked at me and I smiled. McGonagall curled up in my lap. "Ok, does anyone else find this the tiniest bit creepy?" They nodded. Ginny asked what I was taking about. "Oh, I'm sorry. You've never met. Ginny, this is McGonagall Transfigured into her cat form. McGonagall, you know Ginny." She eyed the cat suspiciously. McGonagall put a paw up and Ginny took and shook it. "Ohhhh, that was cutest thing," I squealed. McGonagall looked at me. "Oh, get over it." I was shocked by my own words. I was becoming less shy; coming out of my small group of people. I didn't like it.

I handed out my gifts. I got Ron a bracelet that had a grey gem on it and it made any amount of whatever kind of candy he wanted. I got Harry a bracelet with a grey gem and a picture of his parents. He looked at me. "I have my ways." I got Hermione a ring that had a grey gem on it. I got Ginny a ring with a grey gem that could contact anyone at the drop of a hat. I put a small box under McGonagall's paws. She looked at me and I put a finger to my lips.

Harry gave out presents next. He got Ron a spellbook and told him to practice. He got Hermione a box of potions he had asked me to help him make. He got Ginny a box of magic cards. He got me a box of different colored quills and parchment.

Now it was Hermione's turn to pass out presents. She got Ron candy. She got Harry a notebook with a few spells he said he needed to remember. She got Ginny a purple fur journal with a pink G on the front. She got me a red leather journal with a black M on the front of it. I have her a gracious smile.

Ron's turn. He got Ginny candy. He got Harry candy. Hermione got candy as well. Me, candy.

Ron brought out gifts and said they were from Molly. They were sweaters that had the first letters of our names on them.

I took off my house coat and slipped the sweaters over my night dress. I see McGonagall looking at me and scrunch up my face. She laid her head down and puts her paws on her ears. I pick her up and snuggle her. She was clearly shocked, but it was natural instinct. "If you don't like it, you shouldn't have come in here and done something adorable." I didn't talk the rest of the day, I was too shocked of me becoming less and less shy.

* * *

**~~~Comment~~~**

** ~~~Vote~~~**


	10. Niäve Little Orphan Girl

Madeline's Pov.

I was in flying class and it was near the Quidditch practice. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins both came out. Madame Hooch was gone for something, but told us to keep practicing. A boy named Neville Longbottom had to repeat this class for he failed his last year.

We were all by our brooms. "Well, someone should start us off," a boy recommended.

I held out my hand. "Up," I commanded with a stern voice. The broom flew right into my hand. We all stared at it in shock. Some people stared at the broom then me. I put mine back down until Madame Hooch came back.

We heard a commotion and followed it. My robe was flowing behind my, I felt (I know it's a weird thing to notice, but I had never worn a robe). We stopped and saw Ronald Weasley shout, "EAT SLUGS!" and get thrown backwards from his own spell. Then he started puking slugs.

They went off to Hagrid's and Madame Hooch came back. "Alright, class! Everyone put you right hand above your broom and say up."

Nobody did anything, except look at me. I did as told and it shot straight up once again. "Now you do it!" I commanded.

Madame Hooch told me I could start flying which I did. It was soooo fun. Like I had always been trapped, but was finally free. My hair had been put in a braid and was folded into a bun (again like the Elsa braid/bun thing). It came down.

* * *

Hermione's Pov.

We walked to Hagrid's and he gave Ron a bucket.

"He called Hermione... actually, I don't know what he called her," Harry said.

I stood up and walked to the window. "He called me a mud-blood," I declared of Malfoy.

Hagrid gasped. "He did not," he breathed.

"What's a mud-blood?" Harry asked.

I turned to him. "It means dirty blood. Mud-bloods are really fowl name for someone who is muggle-born. Someone with non-magic parents. Someone like me. It's not a term one usually hears in civilized conversation."

Hagrid turned to Harry. "See the 'ing is, 'arry. There are some wizards like the Malfoy family who think their better than everyone else because their what people call pure-blood."

"That's horrible," Harry stated.

"Yes well, not all pure-blood families think their better than everyone else," I said.

"You can name one?" Hagrid asked.

"Madeline Macani."

"If I tell you guys something, can you keep it within us?" Harry asked. We all nodded. "Madeline... Madeline is McGonagall's daughter."

Hagrid gasped. "Who told you?"

"You knew?"

"Yes. You see, we found 'er. 'ell McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Pomfrey found 'er. A man was casting the," he lowered his voice, "torture curse on 'er."

Now it was my turn to gasp.

* * *

I walked back to the flying class to watch Madeline. We three agreed to keep an eye on her since McGonagall asked Harry to. When I got there, they were all up in the air. Madeline's braid was flowing behind her, and she was next to Ginny Weasley.

Madame Hooch walked up to me. "What are you doing here, Ms. Granger? I doubt you love flying so much you'd visit during your free period."

"I'm here to look out for Ms. Macani."

"Ah, so you know?"

"Yes. Do all the professors know?"

"Yes... she's quite the flyer."

* * *

Madeline's Pov.

"The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir... beware," I heard Hermione read.

I turned the corner and read it too. Then, I heard whispering; it wasn't from the students, though. Suddenly there was a crowd.

A guy pushed past me and knocked her over. Harry came over and helped me up. "Harry, can you hear it? It's saying 'kill'," I whispered in his ear.

"I know, Madeline. No one else means to be able to hear it," Harry explained.

"I don't like it."

"You'll be next mud-bloods," I heard Goyle say.

"That's extremely rude," I said facing him.

Draco elbowed him. "He didn't mean you. After all, you're the opposite of a mud-blood."

People started accusing Harry. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Flich rounded the corner.

After a talk, the four of us were sent to our houses. Hermione, Ginny, and I talked for a while once Hermione and myself got back. Ginny was officially my best friend. I finished all my assignments and read an extra chapter in my Intermediate Transfiguration. I went into common room and heard Harry taking about a test in McGonagall's class and how she only told him, but he was telling Ron so he could get ready for it.

I walked back into my room that I shared with Hermione, Ginny, and some other girl. Hermione was reading at the table and say next to her. "McGonagall told Harry. I can't believe she didn't tell you or Ron or even me," I said referring to the test.

"Oh. You finally know?"

"You knew?"

"Yes, but don't get mad. Harry told me. And don't get mad at McGonagall either, she probably meant to tell you. Plus, you shouldn't be rash. After all, McGonagall is your mother."

"MOTHER?!"

"You didn't know?"

I stormed out of there and Hermione close on my heels. She stopped when she heard Harry taking about the test. Looks like she figured out what I had been talking about.

My mind was racing; putting things together, taking things out.

I knew McGonagall would be in her office, not her quarters. I was upon McGonagall's office and I practically threw open the door. She looked up from her papers, saw me, and smiled. "Madeline, what are yo-" she began before I interrupted her.

"What was her name?" I demanded.

"I don't think that's anywa-"

"My biological mother! What is her name?"

She sighed. "You know."

I was almost in tears. "Oh my god." I turned away from her. "All this time..."

McGonagall stood up. She stepped around her desk. "Maddie..."

I held up my now shaking hand. "No." Then, I had it so I was only holding up my index finger. "Just... no." I walked to the door.

"Madeline..."

But I was gone. I didn't want to go to my house. McGonagall might go there. I went to the lake. I sat and the tears began to fall. Why was I so stupid? I actually thought I could get away from all the lies I had had all my life? Lies are everywhere. I was just a niäve little orphan girl.

Eventually I feel asleep out there. And I had a nightmare. So unexpected (SARCASM!).

* * *

**~~~Comment~~~**

**~~~Vote~~~**


	11. Talking

Minerva's Pov.

During the class I had Madeline in, I hoped I could talk to her. But she wasn't in her class. I didn't see her at lunch or dinner either.

"Have any of you noticed Madeline's not anywhere?" I asked.

The some other professors agreed saying that she hasn't attended their classes. Thinking, maybe she was sick.

"She was perfectly fine in potions today," Snape announced. We all stared at him. Madeline was... in potions class. She missed Transfiguration, charms, History of Wizardry, Herbology, and even Defense Against the Dark Arts(D.A.D.A) and flying.

"I think I know why she has missed... most of our classes. She found out who I am to her," I said sadly. "After a little while of giving her time to think, I went to the Gryffindor common room, but the other Gryffindors said they hadn't seen her."

"Well it's your fault. You kept it from her. Did you expect butterflies and rainbows?" Snape arose and walked off.

I looked down and Poppy grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I looked at her with a forced smile.

"She's probably just still thinking. Or is trying to figure out if it's a good or bad thing that she's your daughter. Madeline is just confused and conflicted," Poppy said.

* * *

No One's Pov.

Madeline woke up and fell asleep multiple times, and she was still outside. She was glad no one found her. But that wouldn't last long. Harry and Ron were walking in her direction. She wasn't ready to be found. She ran to the other side of the lake. After a few more hours, Madeline got up.

She went in the direction of the school. She ran into Neville. He noticed she was upset.

"Are you alright?" Neville asked. Madeline nodded and tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm. "What's wrong?" He was being very gentle and sweet.

Madeline was so tempted to start crying. But that was a sign of weakness and she would not have it. Madeline stood up straight and put her chin up. "I am fine. Thank you for your consideration." She forced a smile.

Neville didn't seem all that convinced, but when a Gryffindor makes up their mind, there's no changing it. He knew from experience; he tried to stop the trio from going after the sorcerer's stone and got petrified foot his efforts. He thought maybe he could get it out of her another time. "Alright. Did you do McGonagall's homework?"

That stabbed at Madeline's heart, but she didn't show it. "Indeed I did." She looked at her watch casually. '7:42.' She looked up and saw Snape walking to his office. "So. I'm still a bit new- being a first year and all. Since you're a second year, do you know of anywhere we can just have... fun?"

Neville smiled. "Yeah. Maybe I could take you there this Sunday? It'll be a surprise."

Madeline nodded and looked up at a stray window. She saw McGonagall and McGonagall saw her. Madeline got wide-eyed. Then, McGonagall wasn't at the window and the curtains were swaying. "Um... actually sounds great. Meet me at the Fat lady portrait at 3 p.m. on Sunday. I've got to go... bye." Neville waved bye after Madeline walked off. Madeline didn't see it, but Neville broke into a happy dance.

Madeline was about to walk past the front doors when a familiar beautiful cat turned into McGonagall. "We need to talk," the older woman said.

Madeline walked backwards as she said, "I cannot. I have to complete some homework." She turned around and walked... anywhere but there.

McGonagall caught up with her and stood in front of her. "Maddie," the older woman began. Madeline didn't even acknowledge the word and walked around her, tears beginning to sting her eyes. "It can wait. Come on."

"No, it cannot."

McGonagall grabbed Madeline's wrist with an iron grip. Madeline looked at it, her eyes full of fear. "My office. NOW!"

Madeline tried to pull away, but failed. "McGonagall," Madeline begged. She gave it one last yank and stumbled backwards. She rubbed her wrist. "Only if it is school related."

"It isn't."

"Well then, I am deeply sorry I cannot go."

"Madeline McGon- Macani. Go to my office. You had no problem getting there last time."

"Last time I wasn't thinking."

McGonagall couldn't help a small pang of pride that her daughter was becoming a true Gryffindor, acting before thinking. "Please, just go, Maddie," she murmered.

More tears stung Madeline's eyes and she didn't want to cry out in the open. Not while a crowd was starting to gather. Madeline broke through the crowd and went in the direction of the older woman's office.

* * *

Minerva's Pov.

I had a small smile out triumph. I slowly followed the younger girl, utterly prepared to use what I had brewed the earlier night in order to stop Madeline from running into the Chamber of Secrets to help Ginny Weasley. It would be suicide. I wasn't thinking, just acting.

I walked a few feet behind Madeline. She had her head up and was clearly trying to stop herself from crying. I was thinking about how I was going to get Madeline to stay in the room long enough to inhale the Drowsiness Draught. That was going to be a challenge. But there had never been a challenge I couldn't face.

I walked up to her and guided her to my quarters instead.

We walked in and I shut the door behind me. "You can stop faking," I said. I walked over and stood in front of her. She was standing before the couch.

"I don't know what you're taking about. Ok. We've talked. I've done what I planned to. I'm leaving now." Madeline made a way towards the door.

"Sit," I commanded. Madeline made no attempt to sit, but she did remain still, her hand still on the knob. She opened the door. "Sit," I repeated. Madeline still made no move to sit, but she turned around and faced me. "Let's talk about you being my daughter." Madeline turned and faced the hallway again, her head still partly up in. Though she was facing the the hallway, she wasn't trying to leave. I saw a tear fall and hit the floor. Her Gryffindor pride won't let her cry in front of me.

I walked over to where she was and laid my hands on her shoulders. They were moving up and down as she tried to regain her breathing. I slowly turned her around to face me. She met my gaze I lifted a hand to touch her cheek, but she slapped it away. "No."

"When I said you could stop faking, I meant stop stopping yourself from crying."

"And when I said I didn't know what you were taking about, I meant I didn't know what you were talking about. Still don't."

I sighed. "You're my daughter-"

"No. My mother died when I was 4."

I guided -no, I pulled- Madeline to the couch and sat her down. I sat down beside her, but she scooted away. "How?" I asked. I brought it out, waved my wand behind her, and the Draught appeared on the dresser behind us. I put my wand away and grabbed the crystal that would make sure the Draught would avoid me and go directly to Madeline.

She sat on the couch and looked at the wall with a faraway look in her eyes. "My parents were driving on a bridge and there was ice e-everywhere. T-they were both n-n-normally such g-good drivers, b-but t-the car s-s-slipped and-" Her voice caught in her throat and she dropped her head in her hand started sobbing uncontrollably. I hugged her and she didn't pull away at first. She simply cried. I could tell the Draught was getting to her because her crying got weaker; she was getting more tired. She lifted her head out of her hands. "What's that smell?" She looked around and saw the Draught. She shot up. "You tricked me. But why?"

"You don't know?"

"More secrets? This is crazy. What's going on?"

"Someone has been taken into the Chamber of Secrets."

"W-who?"

"Ms. Weasley."

"I take it you don't mean Molly?"

I shook my head. Madeline brought her wand and had a determined look on her face. She made for the door. I stood and brought out my wand.

Madeline looked at me and clearly saw that I wasn't going to let her leave. "McGonagall. Just look at me as another stubborn Gryffindor."

"I can't. I never did. Ever since I saw you in the park with that necklace, I only thought about you as my daughter. The one I lost. The one I'm not about to lose again."

Madeline looked speechless; as if she didn't know what to say on how to get out. "Professor McGonagall, I have to help my friend. She needs me."

"As do I. If you go out there, you'll die. You're not leaving." I saw the Draught's effects upon her face. "Come on. Sit down before you pass out right there," I said, motioning her to follow me. I walked to my bedroom. I didn't know what I expected, but as soon as I turned, Madeline made her way to the door. I waved my wand while saying, "Colloportus." The door was shut and magically locked.

Madeline looked at me. "If you don't let me help Ginny, McGonagall, I will not forgive you..." She turned to the side and muttered, "easily." She clearly knew I might get her to forgive me. She started to sway and I walked toward her. She stepped away from me, but I kept going toward her. Eventually, I got behind her, got on my knees, and began to hum. It was the same song I always hummed. "Stop it," Madeline whined, sounding like the 11-year-old she was, also adding a small stomp of the foot. I smiled, but continued. Everyone knew you go to sleep best when you're warm and that exactly what I had planned for Madeline; I put my arms around her. I decided to make it even easier for her to pass out, so I swayed with her. "Dear goddess above," she murmered. She leaned her head on my shoulder, tilting her head a little, but tried to bring it back up. She couldn't for her head was getting heavy along with her eyelids. I could practically feel Madeline's eyes close. I slid into the side of my legs and she slid down into my lap. She forced her eyes open. I summoned a blanket and was about to put it on her, but she pushed it away. "I don't want to go to sleep and you're not making it easy."

I purposefully made my voice very soft and gentle. "I know." I started to hum again.

Madeline tried to push off me to get up, but my arms were firm. "Quit it. I *yawn* have to..." It was taking too much energy to talk, and she started mumbling about Ginny and the Chamber of Secrets. "Mc...Gon...a...ga...l...l."

I felt her guard slowly lowering. She started leaning on me more than she did before; her head was almost in the crook of my neck. She was slipping into unconsciousness. I continued to hum just in case. I placed the blanket on her and she snuggled into it. A satisfied smile appeared on my face. I brought out my wand again. "Mobilicorpus," I said and Madeline's body levitated, and, with my wand, I pointed at my bedroom door while thinking about the bed. Her body vanished and I knew she was in the bed.

The crystal fell out of my pocket. I remembered Severus's words. After you are through with the crystal, smash it. No one must know you have it. As I went and closed the Draught, I stepped on the light purple crystal, crushing it. The pieces vanished. The Draught had evaporated all the way. That was how much it took to make Madeline go to sleep, and even then it took my humming. That girl really did have strong will!

After I made sure the Draught was empty, I went into the next room and saw Madeline tossing and turning. I walked over and took her hand in my own. She told me she didn't have nightmares when she knew I was around so I was giving her a hint, hoping it would help even if she was mad at me. It did. I let go of her hand after she stopped turning and relaxed. I pushed a stray piece of her hair out of her face. She, gently and slowly, grabbed my hand and placed it on the side of her face, slightly leaning her head on it.

"Hmm. I wonder." I wondered if it was her mind telling her to be mad at me, but deep down she wanted to trust me... like... a daughter. I smiled and transfigured our clothes just as I had the first time. I scooted next to Madeline and she moved over and let me get in. I took her hand, letting her subconscious know I was comfortable, and she got in the same position as before too. "Well. Well," I said, stroking Madeline's hair. She snuggled into my hold as if snuggling into a home. Well, she was home. Finally.

* * *

How do you think Madeline is going to react to think invasion of her mind. Everyone knows she doesn't like to be manipulated, but seriously, who does.

** ~~~Comment~~~**

** ~~~Vote~~~**


	12. KIDNAPPTION

No One's Pov.

McGonagall woke up to Madeline still on her chest. She remembered the day before and knew Madeline was going to kill her. McGonagall set Madeline on the pillow and got up. Just like last time, she stirred but did not wake. McGonagall Transfigured into her green robe and remembered it was Sunday. No classes.

She went to the door and added an extra layer of the locking spell. She went and heard about Ginny. How she was alive thanks to Potter and that she had been looking for Madeline. McGonagall went back in the direction her quarters and saw Madeline herself come out of the door. She looked as if she had been stressed.

McGonagall rushed to her. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Madeline nodded. "Just so you know, I hate the feeling of being trapped. It scares me to death. Almost literally. I was prepared to break your door, I was panicking so much."

"Why didn't you use the unlocking spell?"

"I did in the end. At first, I couldn't. I was too terrified, I couldn't focus on anything."

"Oh. I'm sorry." She tried putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but Madeline smacked it away with the back of her hand. Shocker. (Will you people never learn the definition of SARCASM?)

"I'm still mad at you," she said recovering her balance. She looked at the floor.

"Ginny's alive and well."

Madeline's head shot up. "Where is she?" Madeline demanded.

"You know, you could ask politely." Madeline walked past her, figuring she was getting nowhere. McGonagall walked after her. "Maddie, why are you so mad at me. [Hey, that rhymed.] Ginny is well. You did -and still do- need rest. Everything is fine."

Madeline stopped on the middle of the corridor. She didn't face McGonagall. "First off: I didn't and still don't need any rest; I am perfectly fine. Second off: you spelled me to do something I was set against. I wanted -no, I needed- to help my best friend. To not feel..." her eyes searched the floor for the correct word. "useless. But you stopped me. Not even the Weasley twins would sink that low." Madeline walked ahead leaving McGonagall to think.

She found Ginny in in common room. Madeline walked over to her and pulled her into a bear hug. After a moment of shock, Ginny hugged back.

They talked until it was time for breakfast. They went and talked there too.

Everything happened so fast, next thing she knew, it was 2:47 p.m. Madeline stood up. "I have to go. I said I would meet Neville. He's waiting for me outside the Fat Lady portrait. Bye," she said, hugging Ginny one last time.

She walked to the portrait and didn't see Neville. That gave her a few minutes to get changed. "Wattlebird." She walked in, threw off her robe and the clothes she wore under it, and slipped into a loose dress that was yellow and had black stripes on it.

She went outside the portrait and saw Neville. He was wearing a dark green shirt, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes.

He smiled and held out his arm. Madeline jokingly looped her arms in his.

They had a great time at the Weasley twins' shop. They went back to the portrait.

They separated at the Fat Lady portrait. Neville went in the boys part and Madeline went in the girl part. She walked in her room and saw the cat. "McGonagall," she acknowledged. She went into the bathroom and changed back into her robe. She walked back out and still saw McGonagall. Madeline ignored her, grabbed her book, and walked out. She went to the lake to read. As she sat down, she checked her watch. '5:59.' She brought out her glasses and read. Madeline was through her 3rd chapter when she heard footsteps. She slightly looked to the side, not moving her head, and saw the bottom of a green robe. "You just can't take a ditch, can you?"

McGonagall didn't move. "We need to talk," she demanded.

Madeline slammed her book shut. She stood. "Well I'm having a weird sense of deja vu. The last time I heard those words, I ended up unwillingly unconscious," she spat.

Madeline tried to walk past McGonagall. McGonagall grabbed her wrist; it was an iron grip, but not the right kind. Not the type McGonagall used.

"Who are you?" Madeline asked.

The fake McGonagall uttered a spell.

"That is a forbidden-"

Madeline slumped to the ground. The fake McGonagall looked around with a smile. She grabbed Madeline's shoulder and they were Apparated away.

* * *

**~~~Comment~~~**

**~~~Vote~~~**


	13. Attack

Madeline's Pov.

The spell. It was forbidden. But so was the torture curse. And it had been casted on me.

_I was in a pitch black room. I saw a light. I started to walk toward it. It was too much like a clichè for my liking. I walked away from it. It began to chase me. I began to run. She was in it. My first mom. She was in the light. I wanted so badly to run to her. Her mouth moved, but no words cave out. Quickly, I made out the word. Trust. She wanted me to trust someone. No problem. Okay, maybe a little problem. _

I slowly opened my eyes. I was in an unfamiliar room. Bound, and without my wand. I saw it on the table. It was in a box next to someone else's. I was exceedingly tired; I wouldn't be able stay awake too long. I saw the walls. They had runes on them. No way do I stay awake too long, and no way will anyone find me. Eventually, if anyone even looks, they'll give up. I saw a body. Green robe; brown hair; black pointed hat.

McGonagall.

So that was how the stranger got me. He had to make sure the real McGonagall didn't waltz up. She was on the other bed in what seemed to be a blue cell. She was also bound, and gagged. I stood up, but sat back down as dizziness settled on me. The runes were getting to me. Damn it.

I feel back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

McGonagall's Pov.

**Flashback:**

_I was in my office and Madeline walked in. I hopped up. "Maddie," I said. She must've been crying because she had red eyes. Bloodshot. And she must've tried Transfiguring, or making a potion, it to look normal, but only managed to make her eye color turn light brown that looked gold. Her hair was in a sloppy ponytail. _

_"Don't get too exhilarated. I'm actually here to stop you from getting your hopes up." _

_"Maddie?" I was worried for a moment. No, I was scared. No, I was terrified. _

_She took a deep breath. "I won't be coming back to Hogwarts. It was a mistake to stay in the first place," she said in one breath. My heart broke along the way. _

_"Maddie, why? You shouldn't leave just because of our argument." I came out from behind my desk. Leaving my wand on my desk. _

_"That's only one of the reasons, Minerva. I miss my brother. I want to see my home, my family, again. I'm sure their worried I didn't tell them I was leaving. I wasn't even thinking about any of that. I was -as Poppy said- conflicted." _

_I was immediately on guard. "When I first saw you, you were with orphans. You said you were an orphan. You call me McGonagall, and you call Poppy Pomfrey. And you weren't in the room when Poppy talked to me about you. Who are you?" I demanded. _

_Her face turned into a cruel smile. "Well aren't we smart. Too bad. The wrench figured it out before you did." _

_She started to utter a forbidden spell. I tried to bring out my wand, but it was in my desk. I started toward my desk but blacked out. _

**End of flashback.**

I woke up in a blue cell on a bed. I sat up, and quickly found out I was bound. I tried to ask what was going on, but I was gagged too. I saw my wand on a table with someone else's. I sat up and saw another body. Black hair in a perfect braid; Gryffindor robe; blue eyed owl necklace.

Madeline.

Maybe this was the real her. After all, why would the kidnapper bind themselve to trick me again; they had already given away that they weren't Madeline. I watched her toss and turn. She was having another nightmare and I couldn't stand to watch. I looked away and saw the walls were covered in runes; they would exaust us quickly. 'Oh, no. What do they want with us,' was my last thought before passing out again. I heard a gasp.

* * *

Madeline's Pov.

I woke up from my nightmare with a gasp and saw McGonagall put her head down. She had just fallen back asleep. 'DAMN IT!' I thought.

Well this wasn't the first time I had survived on my own. At least McGonagall might help me when she wakes up again. Maybe. If I wanted her to, and if I let her.

So I stood up and backed against the bars. I rubbed the rope on a spike and it cut loose. I took off my robe to reveal my blue jacket and jeans along with my high-heels that I know how to not click. I looked over at McGonagall and sighed, my conscious winning my mental battle. I walked over and undid the binds, then took off the gag.

"Tisk-tisk, Professor McGonagall. Letting your walls fall down for a fake me... a very bad idea," I said, shaking my head.

I took off my jacket to reveal my red top and a wave of tiredness washed over me. I grabbed onto the bed I had slept on and shook the exhaustion from my head. I went over to the wall and started scrubbing with it. After a minute or two, the rune had mostly disappeared and I was exhausted. I went over and say on the gray bed I had slept in for a moment of rest. Next thing I knew, my world started to tilt and I was lying down on the bed.

* * *

McGonagall's Pov.

I woke and saw Madeline on the other bed. Then, she tilted and fell on the bed.

My binds were gone. As was the gag. "Thank you, Madeline." I stood, went over to her, and kissed her forehead. I looked around for a hint of what her plan was. I knew she had one because Oskar always had one too and it wouldn't take him too long to think one up. I saw what she was using as a pillow. Her Gryffindor robe. She had a blue jacket hanging on bar spike. I looked at the wall and noticed a black mark. There was also a black mark on her jacket. She had been rubbing the runes off. Smart. Just like her father.

I wondered if Madeline would let me help. Well, too bad. I'm helping anyway. I walked over and finished the rune; by that time, I was exhausted. I walked over to the bed I had bed sleeping on, but refused to fall asleep. I just needed to catch my breath. After a few minutes, I stood and continued; I got off a piece of another, but, again, got tired.

"What are you doing?" I looked over to see the mystery man in front of the bars. "Ah, your trying to escape. Well, it won't work. Look at the rune," he commanded. I looked at the rune I had been scraping off. It was reforming. I looked at the other rune. The piece that I had scraped off reappeared. The man smirked, then he looked at where I had been looking and it turned into a frown. He pointed to what was left of it. "How?"

I shrugged. "Maddie did it," I explained. Now why did I say that?

"I see my truth serum is working. Just so you know, I'm not after Madeline. I'm after another, more precious, prize." He held out his hand and it was like a rope pulled me towards him; he stroked my face when I was at the bars. I couldn't pull away, and he was weakening me.

"Awww, now I feel special," a voice from behind me said.

I gathered enough will power to pull away from him. And he let me. I looked at Madeline. She was sitting on the thing this man might call a bed, legs over the edge.

"You don't have long to talk before one of you passes out; though I am hoping that it is the girl," he said.

"Then you are hoping in vain," Madeline spat.

"Fire. I like fire."

"Best not to get burned then."

"Oh, but all fire can be tamed."

"This one? Not likely."

"We'll see. Maybe I can't tame you, but I can break you." With that, he walked away.

I sighed in the relief that he was gone at the same time Madeline did. I looked at my daughter in shock. Her shoulders slouched. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Let's see. A man that I have never really meet has looked us into a cell. I am locked in here with you. And there are runes that are weakening us so much as to allow him the ability to pull you towards the cell bars without a wand. Just peachy keen." She ran a hand through her down hair.

Two trays of food appeared. Madeline turned away from them and to the wall. She pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them. Then she leaned her head on them.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked while fixing us both something.

"I don't hate you. I just... don't like you. I'm mad at you."

I placed the plate in front of her. She barely acknowledged it. "I'm sorry I lied."

"I've heard that before," she muttered.

I did my best to get in front of her and catch her attention. "What do you mean?" She looked at me for a moment, but quickly turned away. "Why do you shut people out?" I questioned.

"Anger is an easier emotion than heartbreak. I've heard 'I'm sorry I lied' before. The thing is, I didn't know if it was true. I still don't. The people I love always leave. The people I love don't care about me. I'm just kidding myself if I ever think they do."

I placed my hand on hers. With her other hand, she picked up the fork and took a bite. She gasped, dropped the fork on the plate, stood up, and baked up against the wall. The second her back touched the wall, her eyes went silver. After a minute, she blinked and the silver vanished. She back away from the wall and wrapped her arms around the bars.

* * *

Madeline's Pov.

I took a bite of the food McGonagall set in front of me half-heartedly. It was just how my first mother made meatloaf. I gasped, dropped the fork, and stood up. I backed away from the did, knowing this was what he meant by breaking me. I saw McGonagall watching me, confused. My back hit the wall and I knew it had touched a rune.

An image of my first family drowning came into view. Then it changed to my second when they gave me up. Flashes of my families I grew to love flashed before my eyes. It was when I was being left. Then it was of two people. The two I missed and loved more than life.

I snapped out of it and back into the bars, trying to stay as far away from the images as possible. I heard the man's deep laugh. A rune floated towards me. "No. Please, stop it," I begged.

McGonagall had never heard me so desperate and walked over to me. A bunch of runes came at me and McGonagall stayed away. She went for her wand and grabbed it. The ruins kept turning into more and more faces. Some touched me and memories flooded into me, the memories never good.

"Repello!" McGonagall shouted.

The runes were repelled, but the damage had already been done. Wounds I had worked so hard to close were open again. I stood and didn't falter. "Let's get out of here," I said, my voice slightly cracking. McGonagall nodded and pulled me behind her. While being her, I put on my Gryffindor robe.

"Reducto!" The door blasted into a million pieces.

"You could've just done 'Evanesco' or 'Alohomora'. Less noisy," I said. I walked out and picked up my wand.

"Yes, but where's the fun in that?"

"I didn't know you cared about fun." The man turned the corner and I shouted, "Stupefy!" A green ray came out of my wand and the man feel back, unconscious. "Serves you right." We walked out and saw that we were in the Dark Forest. "Seriously? This was the best he could do?" I asked.

I knew Mcgonagall was staring at me, but didn't care. "Are you at all tired?" the older woman asked. I shrugged and grabbed her hand. We came upon a path, but I made Mcgonagall go the other way. "Shouldn't we go down the path?"

I chuckled. "Mcgonagall, this is the Dark Forest. Do you honestly think that if there is a path, it is going to lead to gummy bears and gumdrops?" Mcgonagall put two-and-two together and made 4. She shook her head. We walked into a clearing and she was getting more tired. "Just a little further and we can make camp," I urged.

True on my word, once we were in the clearing, I asked her to sit down against a tree. "I can help you," Mcgonagall agrued. I took off my robe and put it next to where Mcgonagall was going to sit.

"Try and think of this as... your daughter trying to help you." I choked on 'daughter'. The woman finally obeyed and sat. I nodded and walked off, knowing she was too tired to stand back up. I came back with firewood and the second Mcgonagall saw me, her eyes didn't leave me. "If you don't stop, I'm going to feel like getting another stalker. One is enough." She chuckled at my wording. I got on my knees, my back to her, and put the wood in the correct place. I rubbed some sticks together and didn't let Mcgonagall see me remove my hand. I snapped towards the sticks I had been rubbing together and a spark ignited. It floated towards a the other sticks and I lightly blew on them. A fire began.

Mcgonagall pulled a bag out of her green robe. She pulled out a box and opened it. A medium sized tent came out. "Sorry I've only one.

I shrugged. "You can sleep in it. I won't be sleeping much if I do at all."

I stood, but Mcgonagall grabbed my hand. "You said you were tired."

"No. I shrugged. I didn't say anything."

"No, but you didn't give me a straight answer which I believe means you are but won't admit it."

That put me into silence for the time being. "I-I'll take w-watch and will g-go in w-when I deem a-appropriate." I was a little worried that she knew how I was.

Mcgonagall gave me a stern look and I sighed in defeat. Knowing she won, Mcgonagall pulled me into the tent and I allowed her to. She laid down on her side, facing me. I went to the other side and laid down, facing away from her. She patted next to her and I heard it.

"Will it make a difference if I try to argue?"

"No."

I sighed, crawled over, and laid back down, leaving a foot of distance between us. I was still not facing her. I heard her sigh before I was almost into unconsiousness. I was semi-consious, but gained the appearence of being asleep. I felt Mcgonagall's arms wrap around me and I relax even more into the hold, cursing myself for what my semi-unconsious self was doing. Then, I completely fell into sleep.

* * *

** ~~~Comment~~~**

** ~~~Vote~~~**


	14. Leaviong Hogwarts

No One's Pov.

McGonagall woke up and Madeline was no longer in the tent. She looked around, worried. She walked out and stood in front of the tent. "Maddie?" she called.

"I'm here," a voice from behind her called. She turned to see Madeline with her robe on, holding 2 bags with fruit in them. "It took a bit scouring, but I found something to eat." She held one out. McGonagall took it graciously. McGonagall took up the tent and put it back on her robe. Madeline began to walk on a direction, and McGonagall followed. "So last night I figured out our position and made a route on how to get back to Hogwarts. Can you Apparate?"

McGonagall shook her head. "That's a skill I have yet to perfect. We might end up in a wall. How did you find our position?"

"The consultations."

"You have experience?"

"I've had to if I wanted to avoid- Nevermind."

"What? Avoid what? I want to make the whole mother/daughter thing work, and I think you do too. In order for that to happen, we need communication."

"Wow that sounded like therapy or an old married couple."

"Madeli-"

"Beatings, McGonagall. I had to have a permanent compass if I wanted to avoid beatings."

They were silent for a while and just walked. "Any plans for the fast approaching summer?" McGonagall asked.

Madeline sighed. "Home. Friends. And help."

"Help?"

"Yes. I'm going to help Neville with potions since I seem to have a knack for it."

They came out and was at the Black Lake. "Looks like that's not all you have a gift for."

"Years of practice," she elaborated. They walked in and had been a Wednesday night. They were met by none other than the headmaster Dumbledore when they walked in. Madeline put her hands up. "Not my fault." She went to the portrait. "Wattlebird." It opened, she trudged in, and fell on her bed. Then, she fell asleep.

* * *

When Madeline woke up, she grabbed a suitcase and packed up. Yesterday had been the last day of classes because that Thursday was the day they returned home. She put her box of quills in the middle of two shirts. She finished packing and went into the Grand Hall where she was attacked by Ginny.

"Mads, where were you yesterday?" she demanded.

"I was... out." Madeline pulled her into the hallway. "Along with McGonagall, I got kidnapped," she elaborated.

Ginny gasped. She pulled at her friend's robe. "Are you okay? Are you injured? Where is it? Who was it?" She started fretting all over Madeline.

"Ginny. Ginny! GINNY!"

Ginny stopped fretting.

"I'm just peachy. I'm not injured. Nowhere. The Dark Forest. I don't know, the man who took me from my mother."

"Who's your mother?"

"McGonagall," Madeline whispered.

"MCGONAGALL IS YOUR WHAT?!" Ginny yelled.

The Grand Hall went silent at the stern professor's name. They all turned to the two who were now at the door. Madeline elbowed Ginny, turned on her heel,

and walked out.

By the time they boarded the train, word got around on who Madeline's mother was. Madeline got a compartment all to herself and sat. She dropped her head in her hands.

There was a knock on the door. Madeline looked up to see Ginny on the outside; she motioned for the ginger headed girl to come sat on the other side of the compartment. "Sorry about what happened at breakfast," she whispered.

Madeline shrugged it off.

"No. It's not okay. It's not anywhere near ok."

Madeline grabbed Ginny's shoulders and gave them a large shake.

"Thanks. I needed that."

Madeline waved it off.

"What's wrong?"

Madeline shook her head.

Ginny gently took her chin and forced the girl to look at her. "Mads, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just fine," Madeline croaked.

Ginny glared at her, but came to realize she didn't see it.

Madeline was staring a out the window. She had a distant look in her eye. Truth be told, she was thinking about how much she had changed. She used to be a shy girl who only had one friend that lived on the other side of the orphanage, the part that she wasn't allowed to go to. Now, she was a witch who had met her mom and was a somewhat fluent spell caster who could get herself out of almost any predicament.

The train came to a stop and they got off onto the platform. Someone grabbed Madeline's hand and she flinched. "Calm down," they muttered. It was a male. He walked in front of her.

"Hello, Draco."

The Slytherin smirked. "I want to talk with you over the break. Give me your address."

Madeline raised an eyebrow. She pulled out a piece of paper and an old quill. She bent on the wall and wrote, _'London, right on the edge of Diagon Alley, forest, follow the arrow.' _She shoved it in his hand. He took it and put it in his pocket.

A man walked up behind him. "Draco, who is this?" he asked. He had a pale, pointed face, with pale blond hair and cold grey eyes. He had a black robe like outfit and a white walking stick.

"Father, this is Madeline Macani. She is, as I recently found out, professor McGonagall's daughter."

"Hmm, is she now?" He held out his hand. "Lucius Malfoy. Draco, here, has written quite a bit about you."

Madeline eyed his hand before going to take it. The Weasley family came up behind her. Ginny pulled her away before she could touch the hand. She stumbled backwards and grabbed onto Ginny for balance. "Come along Ginny. We want to officially meet your friend before she goes home," a man behind Ginny said. She dragged Madeline away from them by the arm. Her eyes lingered on Draco before they stopped and Madeline had to start looking around for a way home.

"You alright?" a woman said. Madeline nodded. "Hello. I'm Molly. The man who told Ginny to walk away is Arthur. You know Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George.

Percy isn't here," she explained pointing to who was who.

"No! _I'm_ Fred and _he's_ George. How are you our mother?" George asked.

Madeline giggled. "Stop messing with her. _You're_ George and _he's_ Fred."

Molly held out her hand after a gracious smile.

Madeline eyed her hand just as she had for Lucius, then took it. "Please do not be offended. I just did not want to appear as though I have an indifferent discretion towards you than towards the Malfoys," she whispered.

Molly nodded. "I completely understand. The Malfoys aren't the type you want to seem to judge of a first meeting."

"Well I best be on my way. Um... Which way to Diagon Alley?"

"If you want, you can use our floo. Can you floo?"

Madeline nodded. Molly smiled. She followed them to wherever they were taking her. Once they were at their house, Madeline hugged Ron and whispered, "Write me. And try to stay out of trouble." He told her that his staying out of trouble probably wasn't going to happen. She hugged Ginny and whispered, "Don't pick up any stray diaries, and write me." Ginny smiled and nodded. Madeline even hugged Fred and George at the same time. "Write a few pranks for when school starts up again and send them to me. Especially the ones for Snape." They agreed. She turned to the others. "Well, it was nice meeting you. Perhaps I'll see you again." Madeline went to the fireplace and grabbed floo powder. "Diagon Alley." She and her bags vanished in the green flames.

/Time Skip\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

?'s Pov.

I knew how McGonagall felt and spelled her along with Poppy, Dumbledore, and Snape happened to be with them so the spell effected him too. Id10t.


	15. HOME!

****Before I start this chapter, I want to say I'm changing the rules. It isn't that you can't use magic while you're off Hogwarts' grounds while you're underage, it is that you can't use magic in the muggle world while you're underage.****

* * *

No One's Pov.

Madeline stood before her cauldron, setting up for Neville's arrival. She couldn't help but let her mind wander about when she had first come home while she

put the potion ingredients on both sides of the cauldron.

_Madeline walked out of the fireplace and went to the edge of Diagon Alley and... Into the woods. _(Hey, that's a new movie. I'm not bipolar. What are you taking about?) _She came upon her treehouse and went up to her room. Breathing in the forest air, she unpacked her items. Madeline went down to her little closet that she used to not know what to do with and put her potions' ingredients in. She went back upstairs and saw an owl on her bed. "Elise," she acknowledged. _

_Elise jumped off the bed and turned into her normal blonde hair blue eyed self. She raised an auburn eyebrow. "Well? How was your first year at Hogwarts?" She took Madeline's hands in her own and led her to the bed in which they sat on._

_"Just because we wrote over the school year doesn't mean... Oh, what do I care? It was incredible. Or at least the first semester was."_

_"Try not to be mad at her; she's your mother-"_

_"Stop. Right. There. I understand and I've_ forgiven _her for the lie."_

_"I know you don't like lies, but-"_

Madeline was drawn out of her thoughts by the sound of rustling.

* * *

Draco's Pov.

I was searching for 'the arrow' but didn't see one. Just as I was about to give up, I ran a hand through my hair and looked up. There was an arrow in the sky. It turned out 'follow the arrow' meant the constellation that looked like an arrow.

* * *

Minerva's Pov.

We arrived at a strange treehouse at night.

"What are we doing here?" Snape asked.

We seemed to be waking up from a daze. No, not a daze. A spell.

We saw at the base of the tree the treehouse was on, there was a fire and a table with three chairs. Though, the chairs were knocked over. At the table, two people were leaving over, hands bent away from each other, the two there were glaring angrily. The four of us watched what seemed to be going on.

"What would Pomfrey say?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

"Pomfrey's not here," Madeline retorted.

"What would your mother say?"

"McGonagall's not here."

"What would Kiana say?"

"Kiana is kinda dead, so her opinion doesn't matter, does it?"

Draco straightened. "You seem to have an authority problem. Must be from not having a while lot of it."

That was all it took to make Madeline more than mad. In an instant, Madeline had Draco pinned to a tree just close enough to us, her arm on his throat. "I have had _plenty_ of people who have had _authority_ over me. Let me just say, you are _not_ one of them." I was surprised at the amount of venom in her voice. "Now you are going to get on your _daddy donated_ Nimbus, fly yourself to your rich boy home, and not. Come. Back," she commanded, her eyes full of hate.

She was wearing a tan shirt with a collar, a brown skirt that went a few inches below her knees, and brown flats. Malfoy was wearing a light green button up shirt, black pants, and run of the mill shoes.

Draco nodded vigorously and Madeline released him. He stumbled forward, but got on his broom and flew away. Madeline straightened her shirt.

Madeline put the chairs back up right. She took out her violet glasses and sat down. She took out a book. Occasionally she would mutter showing about runes, memories, or reversal.

While she was muttering, there was rustling. "Well, I must say: thank you. I never thought someone would stand up to Malfoy," Neville's voice said. Madeline shrugged. "What were you even arguing about?"

"My sleeping schedule."

"How long has it been since you were asleep?"

"Let's see. It's been..." She started counting with her fingers... "a week and a half since I've seen asleep, unconscious, or even semi-conscious."

The professors and myself got wide-eyed, even Snape.

Neville looked like he was about to say something, but Madeline gave him a look, silencing him. She showed Neville up the treehouse. We could only hear what was happening from there.

* * *

Madeline's Pov.

After a few successful low-level potions, Neville was getting more confident with me than with Snape. He said he wanted to try a harder potion.

"Ok. I read a 3rd year potion book, so we could get you a head start."

He agreed.

"Alright, just don't get cocky."

He nodded.

He started saying a potion ingredient and I would say yes or that it was correct. Neville started saying a ingredient and, even though he was correct, he wouldn't wait to say for sure.

"You're getting cocky. Stop."

"Right. Right. I need to wait."

We were doing fine again, until he started going ahead. "Slowsilver, syrup of Hellebore, tooth of-"

"Neville! Your going ahead again."

He sighed, getting aggravated. He knew he was doing it right and wanted me to stop stopping him.

"No matter how good you are, you can still make a mistake."

He agreed. I ran a hand through my hair and walked away for a moment, hoping he would take a break. He didn't.

"Tooth of wolf, Tournalifine-"

It wasn't that he went ahead of me that bothered me, it was two ingredients that I didn't take out of the room. I walked towards Neville. "No! Neville, don't mix-"

Before I could finish the sentence, the explosion commenced. I put my arms above my head and was flung out a window. I was spinning in the air and my arm hit a tree with intense strength. I fell to the ground, my arm broken. I shot to my feet and held my arm to my chest. I had been standing up and was further away from the explosion; Neville had been sitting at the same table as it. I ran to where the treehouse was and saw Neville on the ground. I went to my ingredient room, brewed a quick potion, and ran back to Neville. He breathing was shallow, but I needed him to work with me. Setting the vial on the ground, I shook him with my not broken arm.

"Neville," I said in a soft voice. "Neville, honey, I need you to wake up for a minute. I know it hurts, but I need you to work with me for long enough to make the pain go away."

Neville stirred awake. I lifted the potion up and set it in his hand. He strained his hand to lift it, but yelped in pain. "I can't," he uttered.

"Neville, dear. I know, but I need you to do this. Please drink the potion. I promise after you do, you won't be in pain. Please, Neville."

He looked into my eyes and I into his. He nodded slightly and took the potion. His hand dropped and so did the vial, smashing it into a million pieces. I watched as the potion did its magic: the cuts healed, his face was cleaned, his foot went back into its correct position, and I knew all the bones he had broken were healed. His eyes lit up. "Wow. What was that?" he wondered.

"A potion of my own invention," I beamed.

Neville turned and faced the tree that now had scorch marks, but no treehouse. "Oh. I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"A broken arm. I've had worse."

"The potion you made for me. Make another batch for yourself," he said.

I smiled dryly. "Neville. I made it, literally. When you invent a healing potion, it can't be used on you," I explained, my accent becoming crystal clear. "Oh and Neville. You never mix Tournalifine and Slowsilver. Slowsilver is pure magic. Tournalifine repels magic. Put them together: boom."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that."

"Sor-" I glared at him. He shut up.

"It was just a house. I've been on my own for a while. I've built others." I whistled high then low 3 times.

Neville's broom flew in front of me. I brushed it off with my right arm. "That's _my_ broom."

"I know." I patted it. "Get on."

He obeyed and got on. "My apologies again."

"It's fine. No serious harm done. Plus the closest house is stocked."

"How close is your closest house?"

"A mile or two down the forest."

Neville gawked.

"Don't worry. I know this forest like the back of my hand; it's surprisingly similar to the Dark Forest, which I also know as the back of my hand. I have to make that trip regularly if I want to keep the clothes up-to-date on sizes in case anything happens."

"Wait. What might happen?" Neville questioned.

I laughed then commanded his broom, "Take him home."

I went to my little cottage that was on the ground. Then, I went to the fireplace and rubbed a stick on a rock, this time not needing to snap my fingers.

After a few minutes of reading about the stupid runes, I heard rustling. I looked to, surprisingly, see Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Pomfrey. "Well, well. Didn't expect to see you here. What are you doing here?"

"Doesn't matter. We're going to help you get some sleep," McGonagall's said, bringing out her wand.

I suppressed a laugh. "I truly wish you luck with that."

McGonagall said a sleeping charm; nothing happened. Poppy tried, not even a spark. Snape, nada. Dumbledore, not even the elder wand worked.

"Wha...?" McGonagall was making it really hard not to laugh.

I touched the circle drawn in the dirt before me. A golden circle surrounding the house and some land made itself known. "Circle. Circle. Protective circle," I told them. "Only mine and a special friend of mine can use magic in the circle."

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" Poppy demanded.

I remained on the log I was using as a seat. "I don't understand," I said.

By this time, Snape had been circling me and was behind me. "Don't pretend you don't know what we're talking about," he commanded, jabbing me with his wand.

But of course, he had to jab where my back had touched the rune.

_The look Sebastian had on his face the second before he cast the Cruciatus curse. The look I wanted to miss so I did. The look of pure hate. And it had been directed at me. _

I looked up to see them all starting at me. I knew I had a stricken look on my face.

"That was the same look she had in the cave," McGonagall whispered to no one in particular.

"The runes. Did she touch one?" Snape asked.

"No," she replied, not remembering my back hitting the wall.

"Did any of her clothes?"

"No," I replied honestly.

"Yes, it did. Her jacket," McGonagall cut in.

"No. I had taken it off and not put it back on, so it doesn't count. Plus, it wasn't a full rune, only a piece of it; that's why I left a piece of it on the wall."

"Madeline is correct," Snape said at the same time as Dumbledore. They starred at each other.

"Also, I might have maybe touched one.

"Which rune was is?" Snape asked.

"It might've been this one." I stood, pulled out my rune book, and pointed to the actual rune.

"What? Why didn't you speak up sooner?"

"I didn't think it that important."

"It's important enough to convince yourself to stop sleeping," Snape pointed out.

"How do you know about that?" I asked, looking them in the eye.

McGonagall stepped forward. "We were in the forest from the time when Mr. Malfoy asked what Pomfrey would've said," she explained.

"Oh."

"How often does it happen?" Snape asked.

"Every time I'm anything but conscious or if anyone touches it.

Snape looked up from the rune book. "How was it put on you?" he demanded.

"I, err, backed into it."

"That's right," McGonagall realized. "Why won't you let us help you?"

From when I stood up, I had been edging towards the door. Now, I was in the doorway. "Because I can handle it just as I have everything." I backed into the house and gently shut the door. I sighed and backed into the door. Oh crap.

_My 6th family's father was beating me._ Again._ I stood up, begging for him to stop. He just laughed and smacked me. _Hard._ I fell to the ground and he kicked me in the stomach. _

I woke from the daze to see the professors in front of me again. I ran past McGonagall who was blocking my way to my room. Tears were threatening to spill. I figured I couldn't stay in there forever; plus my left arm was still broken. I hoped I could sneak into my magic room. I composed myself and walked out. Down the 3 meter long hallway which was straight, the last door on the left. I crept into it and locked it. With one arm broken, I still managed to make the potion, occasionally muttering to myself about the ingredients and how much to use. I took a swig. It tasted like giant crap. What was I expecting, pumpkin juice? I gulped the rest down then gave a small gag and shudder. I felt my arm mending and a few seconds later, I was stretching it out. I smiled at my work.

"You're pretty good."

I jumped then turned to see the professors. Crap! "Thank you, Madame Pomfrey."

She nodded.

"It's kinda stocker-ish to follow me to my magic room."

Their faces remained stern.

"Jeez, tough crowd." I turned my back to them.

"You need help." This time it was McGonagall.

I made the sound of a buzzer going off. "Wrong, try again."

I heard her footsteps and tensed up. With her finger, she poked at the spot on my back. Jeez Louis. Not again!

_It was a scene from one of my nightmares. My first family hated me for living. Saying I was a worthless, parentless, stupid girl. The insults went on and on. _

My hand flew to my mouth. I was in something different. Pajamas? I put my hand down and tried to turn around, but someone was gripping my shoulders. Snape; how wonderful. I looked in front of me to see McGonagall on her knees so she could look at me in the eye. I opened my mouth to ask what she did. She put a finger to her mouth and shook her head. Something cold went over the rune then it started to burn like crazy. I bit my bottom lip to try not to scream. Turned out, I did scream once the flash started. Serves them right, making me have a flash just to look at the rune.

_It was the time my parents died. This was the worst flash and it was being saved for last. We were driving on a bridge. My sister and I were clapping 'Mrs. Suzy had a baby'. We were going faster than ever. The car drove off the bridge after we felt a bump. The bump had been ice. Our car crashed through the water. One thing, such as my swimming and getting restrained from diving back in to help, led another and I was on an ambulance thing. My head was to the left and I couldn't pull it back up. I saw a beautiful tabby cat sitting on the sidewalk. It cocked is head when it saw I saw it. I smiled weakly at it._

I felt woozy and swayed. I fell, but it was in someone's arms. I looked at her. McGonagall had me on one arm and in her other hand was her wand. She was going to do the sleeping charm on me after Dumbledore found the weak spot in my shield.

"The rune isn't all the way gone, but you still need to rest," she stated.

I smiled at McGonagall then took her wand from her hand. She eyed me curiously. I put her wand in her robe and snuggled into her.

"Keep the barrier up and I'll go to sleep on my own," I muttered.

McGonagall nodded. I assume she mind messaged Dumbledore because the barrier remained up.

"You were there, weren't you? I was on the ambulance thingy and you were on the sidewalk where I smiled at you. Hmm?" I questioned with a weak voice.

McGonagall stood up, still holding 11-year-old me. She put me on her hip and I wrapped my legs around her waist and put my head on her shoulder, closing my eyes; she started walking. "Yes, my kitten. I was there. I saw you want to swim back down to help them. Though, I didn't know it was you; after all you were only 4." She opened a door. To my room, I assumed.

"What if I have nightmares?" I asked. I was set on a mattress, but still didn't open my eyes. I was on my side. I felt my bangs get moved out of my face, yet the hand still stayed on my cheek, caressing with her thumb. "I'll stay with you," I heard McGonagall's voice say.

I heard her sit in my woman-sized rocking chair, her hand never leaving me. "You said that last time too. That didn't make a difference," I mumbled. McGonagall started to hum as always. "I for *yawn* give you... for the... lie." I fell into slumber just as there was a dip in the bed.

I had a nightmare.

Surprise, surprise. (Do I need to say it? Apparently. SARCASM! Jeez Louis.)

_Kiana walked up to me. She seized me by the shoulders. "My opinion doesn't matter?" she demanded. _

_"Well, you couldn't have-" _

_She slapped me. "You ungrateful little girl." _

_I pulled my fingers to the edge of my mouth. Blood. I looked up at her; though, she was gone. _

_I backed into a corner. Voices started around me. Saying rude things. Then the candles went out. There had only been one window, and that was only giving off a small bit of light. But the light did land on me. _

_Out of the shadow in front of me, the mystery man's face appeared. I cowered back and he laughed at me. He started grin maliciously. He flicked his wrist and I was somewhere else._

_All the flashes I was seeing were no longer flashes. I was now seeing the actual scenes. _


	16. The Lullaby

Minerva's Pov.

Madeline forgave me for the lie. I slid on the bed to keep her body calm as best as I could. Blood appeared on the side of her mouth; I took a handkerchief off her bedside table and wiped the blood away. After a minute, she started thrashing about. I waited for a moment then held her arms down.

An owl flew in the open window and landed on the floor. It transformed into a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She walked towards us. "Ohhhh, she's having another nightmare," she exclaimed. She leaned toward Madeline and whispered something in her ear. Madeline stopped thrashing and calmed down.

I had seen this girl somewhere before... Hogwarts. "Elise?" I asked.

She snapped her head to look at me. "Professor McGonagall. You're..." Elise looked between the two of us and made a connection. "Oh! You're here for Madeline. Um, I'm not here. I'm... in my room." She made for the door.

"Elise, you live here?" I asked. I shifted Madeline to put her head in my lap and gently caressed her cheek.

She stopped them turned to face me. "Yep, I live wherever Mads goes. Oh, except during the school year. That when I go to Hogwarts, but now Maddie goes there so all is well again."

"Ok. So, not to be rude or anything, but what do you do?"

"Hmm?" she hummed.

"Madeline's rule: you have to earn what you get. What do you do?"

Elise giggled. "No. That's not Mad's rule. That's one of her orphanages rules that she uses for herself. She doesn't _make_ me do anything, but I still help her with her nightmares," she explained before leaving the room. I heard her squeak, "Professor Snape." Then I heard her run to her room.

I smiled and shook my head. I looked at Maddie who seemed to be having another nightmare; though she still wasn't thrashing. She has blood on the side of her mouth and I took out my green handkerchief and dabbed at it until it stopped bleeding. After a few more minutes, I couldn't watch. I closed my eyes and turned my head towards the door, unaware someone was in the doorway.

"You know, we could take shifts or something to watch over her," a feminine voice said. I opened my eyes to see Poppy. I felt Maddie shift in my arms. I nodded and place Madeline's head back on her pillow then stood. She turned from one side to the other then repeated the process. I walked toward Poppy. She laid a hand on my shoulder. "I'll go, then Madeline's friend, Dumbledore, Snape, then you again. I think it best not to have Madeline's friend right after or right before Snape for fear of seeing him," she added with a small smile. "We still don't know why we're here, though."

"I think... I think someone who knows what's going on with Maddie spelled us to get us here to help her. Maybe," I added.

"I think you're right."

I nodded and walked out. I went into a random room. It was filled with 3 different types of sewing machines, 3 wardrobes, 4 shelves, and 2 chests.

I went up to a wardrobe and it said, _'Complex Designs'_ in a golden like writing. I opened the wardrobe and see 5 of the most beautiful dresses one would ever see. There was a white dress with a light blue over skirt tulip design, and on the top it had dark blue column design. There was another that was a dark red dress and a black swirl design as the over skirt and a few black heart outlines on the top. All the dresses had the bottom extending as though to have something under the skirt.

I went to another wardrobe which said, _'Medium Designs'_ in a silver like writing. I opened it to see 5 beautiful dresses. The writing has been right. They weren't as detailed. One was a pink dress with a white top. Another was black with purple butterflies at the bottom hem. Some of the dresses had the bottom normal, and others extended to appear to have something under the skirt.

The third wardrobe said, _'Easy Designs'_ in a bronze like writing. Inside was a spaghetti strap light purple dress; it was cut off at the chest. Another dress was a strapless brown dress with blue strands, that are to be tied in the back, and on the chest.

I walked over to the shelves and saw different colors and designs of material. I walked over to a chest; it had needles, string, and buttons. The other chest had a few... _more designed_ material.

While walking around, I saw two screens. I pushed the two screens away from each other and saw the most beautiful dress I would ever see on a mannequin. It was a beautiful shade of dark green with black designs of roses all over the bottom. On the top, it was just a dark green material.

I was in so much awe, I didn't hear the door open or close. "She hand stitched that. Took her months." I turned to see Elise before the closed door.

"Madeline sewed all of these? By hand?" I asked.

"Oh. Dear God, no. She used the sewing machines for some of the medium designs and all of the easy designs. She hand stitches all of the complex designs and some medium designs, and, of course, the dress on the mannequin. Oh, I originally came in here to tell you my shift is done and you've been in here for, like, 3 hours."

I looked around, but found no clock. "Three hours?"

"Yeah. At the beginning of the summer, Mads did a spell where time slowed in here because when I would get a glimpse of her working, her hands and eyes would work so fast. It was like she was a demon or cursed to sew. Her hand stitching... was wow. Anyways if I saw her, it would creep me out," Elise explained. She came forward, grabbed my hand, and took me out of there. I saw a clock. "Oh dear. That conversation took an hour. So professor Dumbledore had another two hours before switching," she added to herself.

She took us to a sort of living room. Snape walked in and Elise cowered into the couch. Snape smirked. I shook my head. After a bit of awkward silence, Elise asked if I wanted to crash in the guest room.

"No," I replied. "Why would someone crash in the guest bedroom? Are they blind or something?" I was completely confused.

Elise face palmed. "Professor McGonagall. When someone asked if they can crash or if you want to crash somewhere, it means fall asleep," she explained.

Now I felt stupid. My cheeks heated up and I stood. I silently nodded and Elise showed me the room then left. It had a black comforter, dark green pillows, and a light green desk. There was a candlestick on the desk. I walked over to the window and saw the beautiful stars. It had to have been about 10:00. I went over to the bed and 'crashed', as it is called.

* * *

I woke up 5 hours later. I walked out just in time to see Snape walking out off Madeline's room. "You're turn," he grumbled. "Why did I have get dragged into this?"

I smiled a bit before going into her room. Now that I get a good look at it, it had tan walls with black designs all over.

I sat in the rocking chair just as before. Madeline was in her side, her back to me. I saw the rune; it was light grey from when it was black. It was fading.

Madeline turned to where she was facing me. She tossed and turned again and again. At this point, she was on her back, breathing heavily. Her eyes were twitching. Madeline's eyes flew open and she shot up with a slight scream. It was a good thing the walls were soundproof.

I was behind Madeline in an instant. I rubbed my hands up and down her arms then wrapped my arms around her shaking form. She placed her still shaking hand on my arms and leaned her head on my shoulder. Her breathing evened out and her shaking slowed until it barely even noticeable. The green eyed girl began to hum; though it wasn't the song I normally hummed, it was a song I had sang when I visited her in the hospital. But I made sure she had always been asleep when I sang.

"You remember that song?" I asked.

Madeline nodded a little. "Someone sang it while I was also in the hospital when I was four. Was it you?" she asked softly.

"Yes, my kitten. It was me."

"I don't remember the words. Will you sing it again?"

I was shocked for a moment before Madeline's stuttering pulled me out of it.

"You-you don't h-have to," she added quickly. I smiled.

_"Hush now, my darling,_  
_be still, love. Don't cry._  
_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream._  
_Sleep and remember my lullaby,_  
_so I'll be with you when you dream._  
_Drift on a river that flows through my arms._  
_Drift as I'm singing to you._  
_I see you smiling so peaceful and calm,_  
_and holding you, I'm smiling too._  
_Here in my arms, safe from all harm._  
_Holding you, I'm smiling too._

_Hush now, my darling. Be still, love. Don't cry__._

S_leep like you're rocked by the stream._  
_Sleep and remember this river lullaby,_  
_and I'll be with you when you dream._  
_Here in my arms, safe from all harm__._  
_H__olding you, I'm smiling too._  
_S__leep and remember this river lullaby__,_  
_and I'll be with you when you dream._  
_S__leep and remember this river lullaby__,_  
_and I'll be with you when you dream._  
_And I'll be with you when you dream."_

I looked down to see Madeline struggling to keep her eyes open. I caressed her cheek. "Shh. It's okay. Let yourself go." My voice seemed to help calm her and she let her eyes close. Though she wasn't asleep, she was simply resting her eyes.

After a few more moments, Madeline opened her eyes. She smiled and scooted into me, her head under my chin. I put my arms around her in a protective way.

"What time is it?" Madeline muttered. Goodness, I had forgotten how gentle and shy her voice could be.

"About four."

She sat up and looked out the window. "Where'd you get that from? By the way the sun looks, it's somewhere six and seven."

I looked outside. She was right. "When I had gone to sleep it had been about ten," I explained.

She yawned and covered her mouth, looking so graceful and delicate. "Did you go to sleep in the guest room?" she asked in a joking tone. I nodded. She blinked before recovering from the surprise. "Oh. It's enchanted. Like the ceiling in the Grand Hall. Elise can be very crafty."

I tilted my head back in an understanding way. Madeline stood up and held out her hand. I took it and she pulled me up. She pulled out a brown handkerchief from the bedside table and put it over my eyes. "Where are you taking me?" I asked as she pulled me.

"Ah, but if you want this mother/daughter thing to work you have to trust me," she stated as I was sat into a chair.

I heard something similar to a a sword coming out of a sheath, then a stove being turned on, then chopping sound, scraping. And after a few minutes, a splashing sound. The blindfold was taken off and I met the excited green eyes of my daughter.

* * *

~~~Comment~~~  
~~~Vote~~~


	17. The Real Library

Madeline's Pov.

McGonagall had on her blindfold still. I sat her down. I pulled out a knife, turned on the oven, chopped up some carrots, and pushed them into a large pot so my knife made a scraping sound. After a few minutes, I pulled the big spoon thingy out and poured a bowl of my special soup. I heard shuffling and shook my head. I walked over to the counter/table/bar thing. I pulled McGonagall's handkerchief off and knew she saw my excited emeralds.

"Here," I said, pushing the bowl toward her.

She eyed it with a funny expression. Then, she took a bite. "Oh my... This is incredible."

"Thank you." I smiled and leaned back. Then, in a raised tone, I said, "I made more if _anyone_ wants any."

Elise was the first to give up which didn't surprise me. Then came Pomfrey, then Dumbledore, then finally Snape.

I gave a small smirk. Before walking over to the cabinet. I pulled out three bowls and poured some soup in. I put them in the table.

Elise took a bowl and sat down on the end. I heard fluttering and knew what was going on. "Incoming," Elise announced.

"I am well aware," I replied. I walked down the hall to my room and pushed open my bedroom slider window. The Weasley owl was on its way. It was coming straight for the closed side so I pulled the window the opposite way. I went to my bed and grabbed a pillow; I did the calculations and set the pillow where the bird was going to land. He did. I picked him up, took him to my bird stand, and helped him get a good grip on it. There was a letter tied to his leg.

_'Maddie,_  
_Sadly, we had to wait this long in order to send an owl. We have a new prank and it is for Snape...'_

The letter went on about a new prank from the twins. I shook my head with a smile. I went to my desk and pulled my quills and a piece of paper.

_'Dear my boys,_

_I understand why you could not send an owl and am ok with it. The prank on Snape is hilarious and I shall be able to prepare a potion for it to be 100% accurate. Please try to make the prank a bit more sturdy so Snape doesn't catch you afterwards whether he knows you did it or not, he won't have the proof._

_Stay red,_

_Madeline_

_Postscript: How is Ginny? Tell her I said greetings and salutations.'_

I walked over to the bird and tied it to his leg. I let him get on my arm. When at the window, I whispered in his ear and sent him on his way. The letter. I had to make sure Snape didn't find out about the prank. I picked it up just in time to hear Snape.

"What is that?" he asked.

I turned around to see them all in the doorway and Snape narrowing his eyes at the letter. I looked down to see myself already tearing it into 4 pieces. "Oh, nothing. Nothing," I claimed. Technically it was true; the boys said should Snape ask, I was too say nothing since I don't like lying. There was a candle and I lit 2 pieces. Right when the flame was about to touch my fingers, I stopped the paper which incinerated before it touched the yellow and black carpet. I went into the living room and threw the other 2 papers into the fireplace. It wasn't even lit so I snapped towards it and a fire grew. I turned to see the professors eyeing me. We stood there and I looked around, shifting from my heels to my toes.

I sat down on the couch crisscross apple sauce (that's right. I said it) on the couch. Right then, the other professors decided to Apparate in. I fell off the couch - because someone is bad at Apparating and made a new professor fall on the couch - and at Madame Hooch's feet.

"Sorry. You were gone for a while and... well you know the rest," Flitwick declared.

I nodded and stood up. I noticed Pince looking at me. I brushed myself off. "Yes, all too well. Well, I've actually something I'd rather be doing," I stated. I turned my back to them, heading somewhere with more space; the living room was getting crowded.

I heard Elise gasp; looks like she figured it out. "Can I come? Please?" she begged. I nodded. "Yay!"

"You're a fourth year. Act like it." Walking past a small table, I grabbed my glasses and put them in my exceptionally large pocket.

The professors followed us outside. Seriously?

I put my hand on my belt loop of my blue shirt. "Madame Pince, get ready to see a real library," I said gleefully. My keys appeared in my hand, looped through my belt loop. I un-hooked them and went through them. The key with painted wings on it was the key I was looking for. I pushed it into thin air and twisted it. It made a clicking sound. We walked in like through curtains and it appeared to be pitch black.

"Oh, yes. A real library," Snape drawled.

I pulled out my wand and rolled my eyes. "Professor, you have no idea how true that statement was. _Lumos Maximux_!" I threw the ball of light out towards the center and a _HUGE_ library was shown. It was about 3 kilometers long and like 3 miles up. "This is going to be a long walk," I announced.

"Why?" Elise asked.

"I have to get to the P's."

"Oh. Just use a trans."

I nodded. I lifted my shirt and walked up the stairs:

_A=1st step_  
_B=2nd step_  
_C=3rd step_  
_D=4th step_  
_E=5th step_  
_ect. _  
_ect. _  
_ect._

Putting my glasses on, I went up 21 and stopped. I was instantly transported onto a different tile. I knew I was in the _P_'s for the tile had a _P_ on it. I continued to walk until I came upon the _Pot__i_'s. I was looking for potions and finally came upon the book I had been looking for. Going back to the table I had passed while looking, I sat with the book I had opened and began to read while walking. I saw Elise just coming off the tile. "Help yourself, just put them back," I declared.

"You should go back down there," Elise advised.

I looked up to see her step on the tile with a book in hand. I glared at her as she vanished. Hearing Elise say, "She'll be down in a minute," thanks to my Animagi senses(yes I went ahead the rest of my class), I scribbled something on a parchment. A few seconds later, there was a reply. We kept replying until we ran out of parchment. (H= her, M= me.)

M:_ 'What makes you think I'm going to come down?'_

H:_ 'The professors.'_

M:_ 'You know I'm not coming down, right?'_

H: _'Please.'_

M: _'NO!'_

H: _'Please?'_

M: _'NO.'_

H: _'Please?'_

M: '_Are you sure you aren't a Gryffindor with all that stubbornness?'_

H: _'I'm sure. Unless you want to call the Sorting Hat wrong. Did that mean yes?'_

M: _'Merlin, I would never call the Sorting Hat wrong. And it was not.'_

H: _'PLEASE!?.!?.!?.!?.!?.!?.!?.!'_

M: _'Whatever.'_

H: _'YAY!'_

I rolled my eyes and put my bookmark in my book and got on the _'P'_ and called out, "B." I was instantly trans-ed to the_ 'B'_s. Walking down the stairs, I opened the book and continued reading. I found the potion the Weasley twins wanted to use on Snape. They were really going to get it when he found out.

When I got down to the last step, I heard the last part of a conversation, but it was another woman I had never seen before taking. "-s the girl you claim as your daughter?"

I am assuming someone nodded to me because I heard a gasp. I had just enough time to look up and see a woman walking toward me before I was engulfed into a bone crushing hug. In the process, I dropped my book. _'Well, this is awkward,'_ I thought.

Elise must have seen my expression because she burst out laughing. The professors looked at her in a shocked manner. They were all sitting at a brown, wooden, circular table. Elise pointed to me just before falling out of her chair. Next thing I knew, Dumbledore was laughing too. Followed by all of the others, except Snape, of course, though he did have a smirk on his face.

If I could've, I would've flicked them off, then cursed at them. But I couldn't so I settled for rolling my eyes. I was beginning to wonder if I had to blow a secret to get out of her grasp when she let me go. Holding me at an arms length, she inspected me.

I tried my best to act natural, but lost my patience after 2 more minutes. "Will someone explain to me who this is?" I demanded.

Elise, who had stood up, was laughing again at my cluelessness, knowing I hate not knowing.

"That, my dear, is my mother," McGonagall explained.

I got wide-eyed. It wasn't that I had a problem that my grandma was there, it was just that she had to have Apparated. "Are you joking?" I demanded. They shook their heads and got very serious.

"What do you not want an old person like me here?" Isobel Ross-McGonagall asked. I knew her name by studying about my heritage. I may have been mad at McGonagall, but I was still her daughter no matter how much I had hated it.

"No. You just... I just... No one is supposed to be able to get in here and if they can..." She trailed off, but her head suddenly snapped up at a strange sound.

The new professor gasped, looking behind me. I looked at the others and they were all looking behind me. Isobel was now backing up.

I hesitantly turned around to see a Bogart. How do I know? It was Elise's dead body hanging on a rope signifying she killed herself. "Umm... uh-oh," I stated.


	18. Stupid Sebastian's Dad

McGonagall's Pov.

Apparently, the mystery man had minions. We were took outside Madeline's protective circle. We were all bound in magic restricting binds. I assume there was another word for it because Madeline's face grew to something You-Know-Who would learn to fear. I could feel anger radiating off her. We were all in separate cages, and Madeline looked none too happy. Every once and a while, she would gather all her strength and yank at the chains.

"What are the binds actually called?" I whispered to Elise.

"Handcuffs. It's what muggles use to prevent criminals from getting away with free hands. Of course it's possible to pick the lock, but Madeline doesn't have the correct equipment right now. I think she is going to trying wandless magic... eventually."

After Elise said wandless, my gaze traveled to an outside table that wasn't blocked from the sun by the trees. The sun was still down though. It had all of our wands were, just like before.

The mystery man was at Madeline cage. She had managed to the edge of the cage. The man pointed his wand at her and she flew to the back of the cage. "Stupid - Sebastian's - dad," she muttered. She stood up, her eyes darkening. "Hey! What house were you in?"

"Slytherin," he replied without looking at her.

"Well" - he finally turned around as she said that - "I hope you like snakes." She gave a final yank on her chains and they fell to the floor of her cage. Bending down, Madeline grasped the handcuffs. They turned into a silver snake. "Because one's about to come a Slytherin." She tossed the snake at him. "Oh and just so you know, there is venom in its fangs. So either there isn't a cure, there is a cure but I don't know it, or I know the cure but I'm not going to tell you." She gave him a while to think about it.

The Bogart, in its black circle shape, floated towards Madeline. She shot up against the back of the cage when it turned into a scene. Madeline put one hand on the top of the cage and instantly turned into an Egyptian Mau. She climbed on top of the cage and hissed at the Bogart. Jumping on its head, the Mau silently went for Sebastian's dad.

He barely dodged her. Luckily, Madeline wasn't aiming for him exactly. She landed on the ground then made for the wands' table. She jumped up on it and gently took my wand in her mouth. Running to my cage, she jumped and landed gracefully, setting it down on the floor of it. The cage itself was made to prevent a human and the prisoner's wand together from coming near it, so it blasted her back. She yelped as she landed onto the ground and Tabby cried. She repeated the process over and over again with each of the wands, each time she got blasted back. With the final 3, one could see it was getting harder. When she jumped to get on Severus's cage, her pounce was weaker. When getting to Poppy's, her back legs slipped, but she balanced again. When at Dumbledore's, she jumped, but slipped and started sliding back down. This caused Albus to lift her up. He held her and gently took his wand from her mouth.

Simultaneously, we all spelled, "Confringo!" The cages exploded, leaving us untouched. We stepped out to see Sebastian's dad still running from the snake. While he was occupied by Severus, Albus set Mau on a chair by the table that now only had Madeline's wand on it.

The Mau transformed into Madeline. "Hexes and curses. Remind me never to help you again." She grabbed her wand and tried to sit up. Poppy pushed her back down. Madeline looked at her and gave her a sympathetic look. Some sort of silent understanding went between them. Madeline nodded and Poppy let off. "Let's see how a level two Transfiguration spell works on a rat like you." Her voice was hoarse and strained. "Fera Verto," she casted. He turned into a water goblet! She turned her attention to us. "You've wasted enough time away from Hogwarts."

"You need sleep and help. We saw you get blasted back," Poppy argued. We nodded along.

"I'm fine."

"And there's your tell," Elise announced.

"I wish you would forget about that." Madeline put her head in her hands.

"Well don't try your influence power because I already told them about it."

Maddie looked up. "Are you joking?"

"She is not," mom said.

* * *

Flashback:

_"She'll be down in a minute," Elise told us. As she wrote on a paper, she explained us, "Just do you know: whenever Mads says she's fine, she's lying. It's her tell, how you tell if she's lying. I'm actually surprised she got you."_

_"Whatever do you mean?" I asked._

_"Mads has a power. I call it her Power Of Persuasion. You see, she must've used it to make the thought of how long she's been awake be pushed to the back of your mind. If you think about it, it doesn't make sense. She's been awake a week and a half, and she made you forget that a few hours of sleep doesn't make up for it."_

_"Who is Mads?" mom asked._

_"She's my daughter, Mom. I found her," I said._

_I saw Madeline come down as mom asked, "Where is the girl you claim as your daughter?"_

Flashback over:

* * *

"Oh," Maddie murmured.

"You should mend the protective circle so that if anything else happens, we will actually be able to _help_," Severus drawled.

Poppy came out of the house even though I hadn't noticed that she had gone in. She held out a potion. "Drink this."

Maddie looked at it with a skeptical eyebrow raised. "What is it?" she asked. Poppy raised her head in a sign of refusal. "What is in it?" she rephrased. When Poppy didn't answer, Maddie huffed and gently took the potion from her. She held it up to the moon. She could see the ingredients because of the full moon. "Flobberworm Mucus, lavender, Valerian sprigs, and Standard Ingredient: Sleeping Draught. Hmm. It won't work." She put the potion on the table.

"Why not?" Poppy questioned, clearly startled.

Madeline gave her a smile and spoke with patience only teachers should have, excluding Severus, of course. "Some potions just don't work on me if my guard is up."

"So don't have your guard up!"

Maddie laughed gently. She shook her head while swinging her legs over the edge, grabbing her wand.

"What do you think you're doing?" Poppy demanded.

"Going to mend the protective circle. As much as I hate to admit it, professor Snape is correct." Then, to herself, she muttered, "Why couldn't another teacher have suggested it so I didn't have to agree with him?" She went to the center of the circle and touched it with her wand. Balancing by putting a hand on the rock, her mouth moved and her eyes were closed. A golden dome materialized above us; then, as quickly as it appeared, it vanished. I saw Madeline squeeze her eyes tight even though they were already closed. Her upper half of her body semi-circled.

"There," Severus stated. "Now she is more tired and we can use our magic."

I looked at it in surprise. "You deceived her?" It was more of a statement than a question though. He gave me a bored expression and a sharp nod.

Madeline walked back over to us. "It is not deception if it is predicted," she reasoned.

"If you knew then why did you do it?" he snapped back, smirking for he was oh so clever.

"As I said before, you were correct even though I hate to admit it." She suddenly put a hand on her head and squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm going to sit down," she said, the last two words sounding like one. Maddie walked into the house and I followed her, eagerly hoping to be able to help. She had walked into the kitchen and now had her head on her arms with her eyes closed. I, instinctively, walked slower and quieter. "I am not asleep," she announced.

"I figured as much. But you should be." I stood straighter.

Not even opening her eyes, Madeline replied, "I do agree with you."

I tilted my head to the side. I walked over and sat next to her. "You do?" I asked. Reaching over, I couldn't help but sink my hand in her hair and begin to brush through it.

Madeline's shoulders relaxed and she leaned into my touch, making me smile. "Yes, I always know when I _should_ sleep."

"Then why don't you?"

"Mmm. I *yawn* just... Something in me clicks and I, almost physically, can't sleep. Plus, _the rune_ isn't the only thing that caused nightmares. I've had them for the longest time." She yawned again. Peeking one eye open, Madeline sat up.

I wanted to say, '_No no no. Don't do that_' but knew she wouldn't listen. So I settled for pulling her into my lap.

She leaned into me with a single hum. "I have a deal for you," Maddie murmured. "You go back to Hogwarts and I will - if you want and keep in mind I have nothing else to give - stay - for the summer, maybe, i-if you want - with you." The late two words came out as a squeak. "And holidays - o-of course it's up to you. And I'll be _rested_ when I get to the school. Poppy will probably check my sleeping schedule when I get back to Hogwarts anyhow."

I looked at her. Madeline Macani just offered to stay with me during the summer and possibly over holidays. I hugged her. Not expecting that, Maddie gasped.


End file.
